


The Hub

by gmariam



Category: Torchwood
Genre: A bit schmoopy, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, M/M, Non-Torchwood setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmariam/pseuds/gmariam
Summary: Ianto Jones returns to Cardiff to take a position at John Smith's popular restaurant The Hub, where he meets executive chef Jack Harkness.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack - Chapter One

"So what's going on?" asked Suzie, standing beside Jack as the others wandered into the room, looking equally curious. "This is the second meeting with the Doctor in three months."

"New floor manager," murmured Jack, glancing around to see if he could spot the new face. The entire restaurant staff—cooks, servers, bussers, and more—were gathered in the main dining room as they waited for the owner, Dr. John Smith, to arrive and begin the meeting. They had two hours until opening, and though he was curious, Jack was also impatient to begin prepping that night's menu. It was always a bit chaotic in the kitchen, but he tried to keep things running on schedule, and that meant getting started on time. He tapped his foot impatiently. "Hope he's hot."

Suzie rolled her eyes. "Because things worked out so well with the last dining room manager you shagged?" she asked dryly, and he pretended to groan.

"Don't remind me," he said. "I'm hoping she didn't put me off managers for good."

"You're incorrigible," said Suzie with a shake of her head.

"Always have been, always will be," Jack replied with a laugh. He was forced to cough into his hand when Dr. Smith arrived with the man who was presumably their new floor manager. He would be overseeing everything that went on up front, from tables and chairs to servers and bussers, and from what John Smith had shared with the managers in an earlier email, the man was a strong host as well. He was apparently experienced, organized, and efficient. Given the disorder that had been the dining room while Lucia had run it (not to mention the disaster that had been their short but torrid affair), Jack was looking forward to a calmer, more stable environment in the dining room. He hoped to get along better with the new manager than he had with Lucia, perhaps in more ways than one.

"If you don't mind, I need everyone to take a seat so we can get started," called Dr. Smith into the crowd. The staff began to settle down, and Jack studied the man standing with the Doctor. He was tall, dark-haired, and handsome. Good start. Though he appeared rather young, he was dressed in an impeccable black suit with a matching waistcoat and a silver tie that appeared to match bright, intelligent eyes. Or maybe his eyes were blue, Jack wasn't sure. The newcomer had long sideburns that Jack found curiously dated yet incredibly sexy, full lips that immediately drew Jack's attention, and a slim body that made Jack's hands itch to explore under the sharp-looking suit. Jack nodded in appreciation, and felt Suzie step on his foot before he could whistle under his breath. He winked at her.

"This is Ianto Jones, come home to Cardiff where he will be taking over the vacant position we've been scrambling to cover for the last month."

Jack glanced over at Lois, who had done most of the covering when John Ellis had retired only three months after taking over for Lucia. John had been unable to deal with the changes in the business since he'd started and had left them abruptly shorthanded until Lois had only recently managed to get a handle on things. Lois appeared relieved, however, and smiled broadly at their new manager. That was a good sign; Jack always hated it when new folks came in and the current staff grew resentful. Lois would likely go back to lead server, which probably fit her circumstances much better. If Jack remembered correctly, she was going to school part-time, hoping to get her degree and a job in the Home Office, though why she'd want to work for the government, Jack had no idea. He imagined, though, that managing the floor on top of her studies had been difficult.

The Doctor spoke some more, but Jack let his mind drift, as he usually did during staff meetings, from inappropriate thoughts of Ianto Jones and his suit to all the things he needed to prepare for the menu that night. He almost missed the Doctor dismissing everyone and calling the other managers up front for brief introductions.

"Mr. Jones, this is Alex Hopkins, our General Manager. He runs everything when I'm not here, which is most of the time, I'm afraid." The Doctor nodded at Alex and continued as Ianto shook hands with Alex. "Toshiko Sato, our bookkeeper for Cardiff and systems expert for all three restaurants, and Owen Harper, our beverage manager." More nods and hand shaking. "This is Lois Habiba, she's one of our servers and has been running the floor since our last manager left. You'll shadow her for a few days before taking over."

Jack watched as Ianto smiled warmly at Lois, shaking her hand and murmuring something Jack didn't catch but that made Lois blush. Then it was Jack's turn, and he stood up a bit straighter, offering a blinding grin as the Doctor and Mr. Jones turned toward him.

"And this is—"

"Jack Harkness, executive chef," Jack finished, offering his hand with his usual brash enthusiasm. Ianto raised an eyebrow at Jack's spirited greeting.

"Ianto Jones," he replied, and Jack grinned even wider. The man had the most delicious Welsh accent. God, he loved being surrounded by Welsh accents.

Ianto's hands were strong, his fingers slim, his grasp confident. The moment their hands touched, Jack felt his heart literally skip a beat and his breath caught in his throat at the visceral reaction. Ianto Jones was attractive and Welsh, and though he had just met their new manager, Jack was already imagining very improper things about the man. Which Ianto seemed to sense, for his eyes widened as he slipped his hand away from Jack and back into his trouser pockets with an embarrassed cough.

"Stop it, Jack," said the Doctor. Tosh giggled next to him while Owen groaned and Alex shook his head; yes, they knew him well.

"I was saying hello," Jack protested, but couldn't resist a wink at Ianto Jones. The Welshman rolled his eyes, and Jack almost started drooling right there. It was so incredibly sexy, he was determined to make this man roll his eyes every chance he got.

"Be nice to the new kid, Jack," said Owen with a playful jab at Jack's arm. "He just got here, so don't go scaring him off the playground yet."

"It's all right," Ianto offered with a direct look at Jack. "I don't scare easily." The Doctor sighed.

"Stags butting antlers," he said, shaking his head. "This is my restaurant, gentlemen, not a playground. As you may or may not know, Mr. Jones was my floor manager in London. He comes to us with exceptional skills and experience. I expect he will fit right in here, given how highly I think of all of you."

The unspoken warning was clear: Ianto Jones was highly regarded by the Doctor, and therefore, should be treated accordingly. Jack knew, however, that the new manager would still have to earn their trust. It was simply the way things were in the restaurant business; staff were close-knit, and the internal politics of an upscale restaurant could be difficult to navigate for newcomers, experienced or not.

There was something about Ianto Jones, however, that Jack felt would serve the man well at The Hub. Whether it was his good looks, his quiet poise and confidence, or something else, Jack sensed the man would fit into team. Oh, they would test him, but Jack suspected that Ianto Jones would definitely earn his place at the Hub.

* * *

A week later, Jack was working with Toshiko on a large order for the new menu they were introducing when the subject of Ianto Jones came up.

"How's the new floor manager doing out front, Jack?" Tosh asked, sitting back in her chair with a sigh. She reached for the coffee Jack had brought in to keep them going through the tedious process and grimaced slightly as she sipped at it. "And how is it you still don't know how to make decent coffee?"

Jack frowned; it wasn't that bad this time, was it? "Because I learned how to make coffee in the army and cook food at culinary school," he replied. "Next time I'll throw a filet into the blender with some béarnaise sauce and make you a meat shake."

She giggled, a sound Jack always delighted in hearing. "That's disgusting. So how is he settling in?"

Jack shrugged. "Seems to be doing fine from what I've seen. Everything is going smoothly in the back so far and the servers aren't badmouthing him when they pick up their orders. He seems very organized and professional. Lois is impressed, from the few times I've talked with her."

"I think Lois has a crush on him," Tosh murmured, then realized she'd said it out loud. "Oops."

"I won't say a word," Jack laughed. "He's…I don't know, a bit quiet, isn't he? Distant?" He wasn't sure what the word was, but Ianto Jones was certainly the most soft-spoken and reserved floor manager he'd worked with in years. It was so different from the heated disorder that had been Lucia's floor, or the confused muddle of John's short time running the front. Jack preferred organized chaos himself, which was how he ran his kitchen. He hoped there were no conflicts as the front and the back adjusted to one another's styles.

"Sad?" suggested Tosh, interrupting his thoughts, and Jack nodded slowly. Yes, that could be part of it. He'd talked with the Welshman several times as Ianto had shadowed Lois, learning the layout, personnel, and general way of things at The Hub. Yet the man came across as so quiet and introverted that it was almost painful for Jack; he knew he had a fairly gregarious personality and felt like he was overwhelming the young man at times. He had tried to pull Ianto out of his shell and flirt a bit, but all he got were small smiles that never reached blue—definitely deep blue—eyes and an occasional eye roll that he still found damned sexy. Jack was growing almost desperate for the man to show some spark, sensing there was more to Ianto Jones than the man let them see.

"Don't get me wrong, I think he'll do great here," Jack replied. "But yeah—he seems sad. And definitely too young to be so sad. Or maybe he's just shy?"

Tosh studied him for a moment before leaning closer. "You do know why he left London, right?"

"No idea," said Jack. "Is he regretting it?"

Tosh shook her head sadly. "I don't think so, from what I've heard. He had a difficult time of it there."

"At Torchwood One?" asked Jack, leaning forward with a frown. "Why? Did they run him out or something?"

"Oh no, nothing like that," said Tosh. "Do you remember the burglary six months ago?"

Jack snapped his fingers. "Yes, I do! Was he rattled by it?"

"Jack, he was there," said Tosh, her voice quiet and sad. "He was closing that night, and his girlfriend, the lead server, was waiting for him. They were both shot." She took a deep breath. "He survived, but she didn't."

Jack's mouth fell open. "Jesus." He'd heard about it, of course. It had not only been on the news, but John Smith had gone to all three of his restaurants the next day to personally reassure all of his staff that everything was going to be all right and security tightened. "So…he was there," Jack repeated numbly. "I can't imagine." Only he could, because he'd been in firefights before—Iraq, Afghanistan. He knew exactly how it felt to be shot, and what losing someone important was like as well.

"What happened?" he finally asked Tosh, who shook her head.

"I don't know the details, but I do know it's not something he wants spread around as gossip fodder. Alex only told me because I handle the books, and the Doctor made sure he's taken care of." She gave him a raised eyebrow. "And I suppose I'm telling you so you don't stick your foot in it."

Jack nodded slowly. It made sense that after Ianto had lost so much in London, he had come home to Cardiff to recover. And that John Smith would take care of him. Even more, Ianto's reserved demeanor was understandable as well, for the man was no doubt still mourning. Jack understood why the Welshman wouldn't want the entire staff to start gossiping about his past when it was so recent and painful. He was glad Tosh had told him, since he sometimes had a bad habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"How's Suzie doing?" Tosh asked, changing the subject, though this one wasn't much better. Suzie, Jack's pastry and dessert chef, had been in a car accident three months earlier. She was still undergoing physical therapy for her injuries and taking extremely powerful painkillers to get her through long nights on her feet. Jack assumed she was all right. She didn't talk much except to complain about things, and she had stopped complaining about the accident several weeks ago, which he hoped meant she was moving on.

"She's the only one who doesn't seem to like Jones," Jack added. "No idea why, but maybe she's still struggling a bit."

Tosh nodded in understanding; she and Suzie had been close for a while, though like many other things that had changed recently at the restaurant, they had drifted apart. She was about to reply when the subject of their initial conversation appeared in the doorway. They both glanced up in surprise when Ianto Jones knocked on the half-closed door and poked his head around.

"Ms. Sato?" he asked. "Did you—oh." He stopped when he saw Jack staring at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll come back later." He stepped back, adjusting his sharp navy pinstripe before turning to leave.

Jack jumped up. "No, it's fine. We were working on the requisitions for the new menu, but we're done. Time to get started with the fun stuff, so she's all yours."

He grabbed Tosh's coffee mug and grinned at the face she made. "I'll figure it out eventually," he laughed. Ianto was watching them curiously. "I can cook, but apparently I can't make coffee," Jack explained as he stepped past the Welshman.

"We all have our shortcomings, sir," Ianto murmured.

Jack grinned; this was not the first time Ianto had called him 'sir', but it was certainly the cheekiest. "No worries, it's my only one."

"I don't know…I thought the potato leek soup was a bit salty."

"What?" asked Jack, thrown for a loop. "It is not!" Tosh burst out laughing, and even Ianto smiled.

"It's not. It's actually one of my favorites."

Jack stared at him, then shook his head. "Right. I'm going to go adjust my seasonings then. Like the suit, though, Mr. Jones."

Ianto cocked his head. "Like the coat, Captain." Jack was wearing a custom-made chef''s jacket, a grey cotton weave with epaulettes on the shoulders and big brass buttons. He liked the old-fashioned RAF feel of it; even better, he liked Ianto's comeback and the new nickname that came with it.

"Thanks, soldier." He offered a mock salute and left the office before Jones could reply.

As he walked toward the kitchen, Jack thought about what Tosh had told him. Though he had no reason to worry, especially considering the Welshman's quick wit in the office, Jack found himself concerned for the Welshman and decided he would keep an eye on him.

Or maybe both if he was wearing another delicious pinstripe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting that I have not brought this over to AO3! This is a light and fluffy diversion from typical Torchwood angst, so I hope you enjoy it! It's quite fun trying to write these characters in a completely different setting, as well as incorporate certain story elements in a different way. Quick updates since it's finished, and while I'm posting, I'm hoping to work on some updates to my other stories as well as finish some of the ones waiting for some inspiration on my laptop. Thank you for reading, and thank you to Taamar for looking it over and offering her restaurant expertise!


	2. Chapter 2

Jack - Chapter Two

A month later, Ianto Jones was running the floor like it had never been run before. He was organized and efficient, just like the Doctor had said, but he was also intelligent, innovative, and most importantly, able to get others to do exactly as he wanted without resorting to threats, bribes or Jack's personal preference in the kitchen, shameless flirting. His manner was friendly and polite, and because he presented his ideas in such an unassuming manner, and because they made perfect sense, just about everyone was willing to adapt to the small changes he made. Only Suzie and a few of the servers complained. Jack didn't understand why Suzie, who worked in Jack's more bustling area, had a problem with the calm Welshman, but then, Suzie didn't get along with half the staff anymore. He was starting to worry about her; she had once been friendly and outgoing, joining everyone after work and joking in the kitchen, but now she seemed more detached from the staff than Ianto at times.

Jack was still getting used to the newfound order of the restaurant, but he found it a welcoming change. Ianto's work up front did not change Jack's controlled chaos in the kitchen, but it did help things run more smoothly, and the dining room was soon full to capacity every night. Yet aside from an occasional exchange of banter and the continued use of the 'Captain' moniker, Ianto Jones was still a mystery to Jack, one that he wanted to know more about every day.

"This place is sure hopping these days," Owen Harper grumbled one Sunday night. It was near to closing and the dining room was almost empty, but for a Sunday they had done remarkably brisk business yet again.

The kitchen was closed, and Jack was taking a break before heading back in to clean and pack up until the restaurant opened again on Wednesday afternoon. He stood at the bar with Owen, having a soda and a roll while watching the servers begin their own side work as the last remaining diners finished their drinks and dessert. Ianto Jones was at the host station, scribbling away in the small journal where he apparently noted everything about the Hub. He glanced up and saw Jack watching him and nodded once, which Jack returned with a flippant salute, earning him a much-wanted eye roll.

"I think we have Jones to thank for a lot of it," Jack replied. Owen snorted in response as he wiped down his area and started some basic cleanup behind the bar. "What?" asked Jack, turning toward the bar and leaning forward. "It's true."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Owen grumbled.

"Owen, if we get more business, you make more money," Jack laughed. "What can you possibly complain about?"

Owen cocked his head toward the front. "He's a bit of a stiff, isn't he? Almost makes me wonder if he did a deal with the devil for all this success and gave up his personality in the process."

Jack frowned at Owen, not particularly understanding the other man's issue. Ianto Jones certainly had personality. Yes, he was quiet and unassuming, blending easily into the background, but he was not arrogant or unfriendly, two things Jack hated to see in the restaurant. And Ianto seemed less quiet and distant now than he had a month ago. He didn't socialize much with the staff after hours, but Jack had noticed the Welshman starting to talk and joke with the others more, as if he were finally settling in. He had even parried one of Jack's flirtatious innuendos earlier, thoroughly insulting Jack's manhood in the process and earning a good laugh from everyone within earshot, including Jack.

"He's still trying to find his place here," said Jack, turning back to watch the Welshman. There was something intriguing about the other man's calm silence, something that drew Jack's eye every time the other man was in the room, and it wasn't just the man's impeccable suits, intelligent eyes, and dry wit. Jack sometimes felt a ridiculous urge to comfort and protect Ianto, knowing what he had gone through in London, but more than that, he wanted to see the other man to open up, become part of the team, and be happy there. The Hub was a good place to work, and Ianto had made it better in the short time he had been there. Yet it felt like he wasn't a part of the team and didn't share in the success, and Jack wanted to change that. Ianto Jones deserved to be happy, and for some reason, Jack wanted to be the one to make him happy.

Pushing himself away from the bar, Jack finished his soda and slid the glass down to Owen. "Are we getting drinks after work tonight?" he asked. Owen nodded.

"I'm in, and Martha's coming as well, maybe Donna or Mickey. Suzie said no. Again."

Jack nodded as he strode toward the front of the restaurant. Suzie hadn't joined them for several weeks, and Jack wasn't sure whether to ask her about it or let her work it out on her own. "I'm asking Ianto. He needs to get out, get to know us."

He could almost feel Owen rolling his eyes behind his back.

Ianto was watching him curiously as Jack approached, enough to put Jack on his guard, cramming hands in his pockets as he felt a sudden burst of nerves. It wasn't like he was asking the man on a date; he was asking a new coworker to join the rest of the team for drinks. How hard was it, and why was Jones looking at him like Jack was going to do something even worse?

"Looks like we had another good night up front, Mr. Jones," Jack opened with, inclining his head around the restaurant. He tried not to stare at the brilliant grey pinstripe the man was wearing, deep purple tie standing out against a crisp white shirt.

"I heard several compliments for the chef," Ianto replied. "Particularly for the herb crusted salmon." He had the habit of turning away compliments from others, and Jack wondered why Ianto did that when the man was so incredibly competent and more than deserved them.

"Thanks," he grinned. "But I'd have no one to cook for if you weren't out here keeping the floor busy and running it like a tight ship."

An unusual look of surprise and uncertainty crossed Ianto's face before he glanced down and shook his head. "I try my best," he murmured.

Jack cleared his throat. "Look, Ianto," he said, and the man glanced up, whether at the change in tone or the fact that Jack hadn't called him 'Mr. Jones'. "A few of us are going out for a drink once we close. I know it'll be late, but we've got the next two days off, so how about joining us?"

Ianto stared at him as if he hadn't quite understood, before shaking his head and glancing away again. "Thanks, but I should head home. Lots to do tomorrow."

"Like what?" asked Jack, leaning against a nearby wall. He was curious whether Ianto actually had plans or was begging off a social outing because he was so introverted—or maybe scared.

"Normal, day-off type things," Ianto shrugged.

"Laundry, bills, shopping?" Jack suggested, and the other man nodded with a sheepish grin. Jack stood straight and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. Ianto felt strong and warm under his touch, and Jack's mind immediately went all sorts of places it probably shouldn't knowing the man's recent background.

"You can sleep in tomorrow, do your chores in the afternoon," he said. "That's what I do. Come out with us. You deserve it."

"Harkness, I'm—" said Ianto, glancing briefly at Jack's hand. Jack dropped it, hoping he hadn't made the other man uncomfortable.

"You're coming? Great!" Jack grinned and winked. "You should know by now I don't like taking no for an answer."

"I'd gathered," Ianto replied dryly.

"Will you come anyway?" Jack asked, reverting back to serious. For some reason, he did not want to con or bully this man into spending time with them. He wanted Ianto to join them of his own free will.

Ianto nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, I'll come. Thanks for asking, Jack."

Jack cocked his head. That was the first time he'd heard the Welshman use his first name; every other time it had been 'Harkness' or 'Captain' or even the rare 'sir' that Jack sort of loved and hated at the same time. But hearing Ianto Jones wrap that Welsh accent around his first name was so wonderful, Jack said the first thing that came to mind.

"Thanks for saying yes. I'm looking forward to it." He smiled, not the one he used to flirt and get his way, but one he meant, the one that he saved for special occasions and special people. He was thrilled that Ianto was joining them. Maybe he could finally get to know the man better.

Ianto's brow furrowed slightly before he smiled back. "So am I. I'll see you in a while. I believe you have a kitchen to close, Captain?"

Jack laughed as he turned and headed toward the kitchen, a literal spring in his step. He couldn't help it when he turned around, waved at Ianto, and continued with a whistle as well. It wasn't as if he had asked the man on a date, but who knew. Maybe someday.

* * *

Ianto was quiet the first time he joined them after work, sitting next to Jack and talking only a bit with him and Martha Jones, Jack's sous chef. Jack watched the Welshman whenever he could, and yet again he sensed that there was much more under the surface, a man holding himself back from happiness because he'd been hurt. Jack wanted more than anything to break through those barriers and bring out the real Ianto Jones.

By the fourth time Ianto joined them for drinks after closing, he was starting to open up to the others. He almost always sat next to Jack, which Jack loved because he was finding himself more and more attracted to the man. Even though he was fairly sure Ianto was straight, Jack liked to sit next to him and imagine the things they could get up otherwise. Plus they had more opportunity to talk than at the restaurant, where more often than not Jack was working like a madman in the back while Ianto calmly ran the front. Jack enjoyed getting to know the man who was so reserved at work, finding Ianto a great listener as well as a fascinating conversationalist once he actually started talking.

Owen was slowing warming to Ianto, bringing out the Welshman's quick wit and striking ability to parry back anything Owen threw at him. Soon there wasn't an interaction between them that didn't involve snarky insults of some sort, and Jack was fairly sure that Owen was having as much fun playing verbal tag with Ianto as the rest of them enjoyed watching them have a friendly go at one another both at work and at the restaurant.

It was a Saturday night, and Martha had joined them again, as well as Lois and Donna, though they were quickly dragged into a game of pool by two rather attractive men. Suzie still hadn't made an appearance since dropping out over a month ago, but Toshiko had joined them for a rare appearance. Apparently she had come in for a late dinner to get some work done, and Ianto had asked Jack if he might invite her along.

Diane, their part-time sommelier, arrived with Owen. Jack suspected that Owen was sleeping with her, though for once Owen wasn't talking. Usually he bragged on his pulls, but as Jack watched them talk, sitting close and touching constantly while sharing secret smiles, he wondered if perhaps it was a bit more serious than most of Owen's past relationships.

Tosh was sitting on the other side of Ianto, and they were having an in-depth conversation about something Jack knew nothing about. He felt lonely, even though he was surrounded by friends in a pub full of people. Martha was eyeing both sets of conversing couples and leaned over to Jack.

"We're the odd men out tonight," she whispered, and he turned to her with a sigh.

"Certainly looks like it," he murmured back. Ianto and Tosh kept talking, while Diane and Owen excused themselves for another drink. Jack hated to admit it, but as much as he liked Martha, he'd really wanted to talk to Ianto after work. Not about anything in particular, but simply because he enjoyed the man's wit and intelligence.

Martha was watching him with narrowed eyes. "Oh, I see what's going on," she said. "Let me see what I can do for you." She stood and leaned over the table. "Hey Tosh, want to go get these blokes another pint with me? Jack's bored of my company."

"I am not!" Jack protested, but Tosh and Ianto laughed as Tosh stood and joined Martha, leaving Jack with Ianto, who was toying awkwardly with his empty glass. He'd taken off his suit jacket and loosened his tie, and Jack thought he looked as good casual and relaxed as he did all buttoned up.

"You seem to be getting on great with Tosh outside the office," said Jack, knowing it was a ridiculous opening to start a conversation but unable to take it back once he'd said it.

"She's an easy person to talk to," replied Ianto with a fond smile.

"Are you thinking…" Jack let the sentence trail off, the implication unsaid. He was surprised to find that a tiny bit of him was bothered by the thought.

Ianto glanced up at him in confusion. "Am I thinking…what?"

"That you, er, might…" Jack floundered a bit. "Might fancy her? She seems to like you."

"Shit, do you think so?" Ianto gasped, choking on his beer. "I'd like to think we've become good friends, but I'm really not looking for anything else."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," Jack said, feeling like he had stuck his foot in his mouth, yet relieved at the same time. "And I'm sure Tosh is happy to have made a good friend." He paused and plunged on. "I think we all are. Are you enjoying The Hub?"

Ianto sat back and laughed through his nose. "You certainly know how to ask the hard questions, don't you?" Jack shrugged sheepishly, and Ianto grinned. "Yes, I'm enjoying it very much. Everyone has been so welcoming. It's a good place."

"You've done wonders with it," Jack said, and Ianto shook his head in protest. Jack reached out and touched the man's arm, feeling the same spark he felt every time he touched the other man. "No, I'm serious. Our previous floor manager couldn't change with the times, and the woman before that was too difficult to get anyone to do anything. You've really pulled it all back together and done a great job."

"Thanks, Jack," Ianto said. He met Jack's eyes briefly, then glanced away. Jack felt as if he could gaze into Ianto's blue eyes forever at that moment. The man had no idea how gorgeous he was, or how he was starting to affect Jack more and more each day with his simple smile, quiet demeanor, and steady presence.

"So, not looking for anything with Tosh or anyone at all?" Jack asked casually. Martha and Tosh were still at the bar, laughing with the bartender and a dark-haired man. "Because I think she just got someone's number, so she might be taken soon."

"Good for her," Ianto murmured, watching the girls with a smile. "And honestly, I'm not looking for anything at all. My last relationship ended…badly."

Jack whipped his head around, aghast that he had forgotten Ianto's experience in London and brought up the idea of starting a relationship with someone new. Of course Ianto wasn't interested, he was probably still mourning his girlfriend. If Jack had put his foot in it before, this time he wanted to swallow himself whole for being so thoughtless.

"I'm sorry," he babbled, running a hand through his hair. "I am so sorry, I completely forgot about…that you…" He stopped at the look on Ianto's face.

"Forgot what?" Ianto asked quietly. His voice was flat and emotionless.

Jack let his eyes slip closed as he swore to himself. "I know what happened in London," he said, leaning closer and keeping his voice down. "And I'm so sorry for your loss, Ianto. I can't imagine what you went through."

Ianto stared at him, blue eyes flashing with cold anger. "I see." He looked down and took a deep breath before meeting Jack's eyes again. "Does everyone know then? Is that why everyone is so nice to me? Pity?"

"What? No!" Jack exclaimed. He reached out for the man, but Ianto moved back, eyeing him warily, so Jack let his hands fall to the table. "No, I was told not long after you came on, and as far as I know, no one else is aware. I don't gossip like that. Your life is no one else's business."

Ianto's eyes closed. "Thank you, Jack," he whispered, and took another shuddering breath. "I appreciate your discretion. It's been hard enough. Having the staff look at me differently because of it would only make it worse."

Jack placed his hand over Ianto's hand and squeezed. "You're a strong man, to survive something like that, come back, and move on."

"I survived by dumb luck and came back because it's all I know," Ianto murmured, staring at their hands. "And sometimes I'm not sure I'll ever move on."

"You're back at work, doing an amazing job," Jack pointed out. "That couldn't have been easy."

"No, it wasn't," Ianto agreed. "Those first few weeks were hard."

Jack eyed him in surprise. "You handled yourself really well, you know."

Ianto cocked an eyebrow at him. "I hardly said more than a few words to anyone. I'm surprised I'm still here."

"Trust me, you've earned it," Jack said. "You're doing great at the restaurant. And if you ever need to talk about it, I can listen." When he got a slightly skeptical look in return, he continued earnestly, lowering his voice even more. "I was in the army. I've been shot, and I've lost friends to bullets and bombs. They may not have been people I loved dearly, but they were my teammates, I cared about them, and it was hell every time it happened. So I  _can_  listen."

Ianto was looking at him with surprise and something else now, and Jack had to glance away before he was drawn back by Ianto's voice. "Thank you, Jack. I might take you up on that."

Jack felt his heart flutter, that Ianto might actually want to talk with him sometime. It was morbid as hell, offering to be a shoulder to cry on for a man who had lost his girlfriend eight months before when all Jack wanted to do was wrap his arms around the man and kiss it all away. But Jack wanted to be there for Ianto, however he could. Ianto needed it and deserved it.

Tosh and Martha came back at that moment and sat down with drinks for them all, laughing about something that had happened at the bar. Yet before Jack could ask them what was going on and whose number Tosh had scored, Owen came rushing back over, his face pale and upset.

"What's happened?" Jack asked, standing immediately as he sensed something was terribly wrong. The bartender glanced around at them all, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Suzie's gone," he finally croaked. "Alex just called. She's…she's dead."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jack - Chapter Three

The next two weeks at the Hub were difficult, to say the least. As the executive chef, Jack oversaw everything in the kitchen, and he felt it was his duty to keep his grieving team together in the wake of Suzie's death. It was difficult because he was hurting too. He and Suzie had been at the Hub the longest, and though they weren't close in the traditional sense, they'd had a friendship of sorts that Jack would miss in the kitchen each night. She had overdosed on the painkillers she'd been taking since her accident, and Jack felt guilty that he hadn't seen her struggling.

He talked with Tosh several times, wanting to make sure that she was all right. She and Suzie had been good friends, before Suzie had drifted away. He checked in with Martha as well, and even Owen. Owen had dated Suzie long before the accident, but after the initial shock, he seemed to be coping with the loss. He confessed to Jack that yes, he and Diane were dating, and she had been a big support for him.

Jack worried most about Ianto. Even though the Welshman had not known Suzie for long, and Jack suspected that he'd liked her about as much as she'd liked him, knowing how recently Ianto had lost someone still made Jack worry. He wasn't sure how to ask about it, though.

It was Ianto who approached him first, hands tucked into his pockets as he entered the kitchen a few days after the announcement. There was a lull before the late dinner rush, and Jack was having a quick bowl of soup in the corner when Ianto came over.

Swallowing quickly, Jack offered a bright smile. "Hungry?" he asked, though Ianto rarely came to the back for something to eat. Ianto shook his head.

"Not really," he murmured. "Potato leek soup smells good, though."

"Thanks," said Jack, spooning another mouthful into his mouth. "It is. Perfectly seasoned and everything."

Ianto rolled his eyes, then gave Jack a thoughtful look. Jack raised his eyebrows in question.

"How are you, Jack?" Ianto asked quietly, and Jack froze with his spoon halfway to his mouth. He set it back in the bowl and placed the soup on a nearby counter as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"I've been meaning to ask you the same thing," he replied, searching Ianto's face for an honest answer. The other man shrugged.

"I'm fine, really. I didn't know Suzie as long or as well as everyone else. Tosh told me you started here together." When Jack nodded, Ianto met his eyes and continued. "I wanted to say…to offer…when you said if I ever needed to talk about London…if you needed to talk about Suzie, I could listen. Because I've lost people, too."

Jack stared at Ianto, trying not to let his face crumple, because this beautiful man was offering a shoulder to cry on when he was still hurting from his own loss. Jack swallowed hard before he could speak.

"I might take you up on that," he murmured, echoing Ianto's response and relieved when his voice didn't crack.

"Right," said Ianto, sounding uncertain, as if he didn't believe Jack. "Well, anytime, Jack. I'm really sorry about Suzie."

He turned to leave, and Jack called out impulsively after him. "How about tonight?"

Ianto whirled around with such a surprised look on his face that Jack almost laughed out loud. Then his face morphed into a genuine smile, and Jack suddenly wanted to kiss the man, he was so beautiful and perfect. "Tonight's good. The Dockside after closing, or someplace more quiet?"

"Let's try a café," suggested Jack. "I know a good place for all night coffee and pastries. They even make decent decaf." They stared at one another until Ianto nodded and turned to leave once more. "Thanks, Ianto."

"See you later, then," said Ianto. "And you're welcome."

Jack watched him leave, a grin pulling at his lips. Glancing up, he saw Martha watching him with a matching smile. If he were one to blush, he might have felt the heat rise in his cheeks, but Jack didn't do blushing. He wagged his eyebrows instead, got a small laugh from Martha, and returned to his soup, feeling better already.

* * *

They met after work and walked to the cafe that Jack had suggested. Sitting at a quiet booth with tea and scones, Jack talked about Suzie, sharing a bit of their start at the Hub together with the other man and once more finding Ianto to be an attentive and compassionate listener. Ianto did not talk about his girlfriend, though he shared some of his own experiences at Torchwood London, stories Jack could relate to. They talked late into the night, sharing memories, until Ianto begged off with the suggestion to continue another time.

Which they did a few days after Suzie's funeral, though this time they went to the Dockside, found a table on their own, and had a few pints while they talked. After that Jack suggested they meet for lunch before work, given how late they tended to stay out, and it quickly became habit for them to meet before or after work at least two or three times a week. Though they still went out with the staff, Jack loved the times it was only him and Ianto, and they were able to talk and laugh and listen. Ianto finally opened up about the burglary in London and the death of his girlfriend Lisa, and Jack grieved with a man who was much too young to have suffered such trauma and loss.

Ianto and Lisa had been about to lock up the restaurant when three thugs broke in through the back, catching them by surprise. Though it had started out as a robbery, it had ended as murder when one of the gunmen had panicked. Lisa had been reaching for her mobile phone, and he'd shot her in the stomach. Ianto had tried to rush to her side, only to be shot in the shoulder. And even then, he would have crawled to her if the nearest man hadn't held his foot to the wound, grinding into it and holding Ianto there. He had laid under the man's boot and watched Lisa bleeding out until the three men had what they wanted, coldcocked him, and left them both to die.

Fortunately, he had regained consciousness quickly and hurried to Lisa. She was barely alive, and died in his arms within minutes as they'd waited for help. Ianto himself had suffered a slight concussion, severe blood loss, and infection from the ordeal. He'd been in hospital with sepsis, then had to undergo physical therapy to rebuild the strength in his shoulder and arm. Though he'd eventually gone back to Torchwood to work part time, he'd quickly spiraled into a depression that had forced him take a medical leave. It was during that time off that he had decided to return home to Cardiff to rebuild his life.

Jack admired the hell out of the man. He knew how hard it was to recover from something like that; his time in the army had exposed him to more than his fair share of trauma and loss, some of which he began to share as well, though certainly he had secrets he kept to himself, afraid of Ianto might think if he knew such damning things. Drawn to a kindred spirit, Jack felt himself developing more than a passing attraction to Ianto Jones in both mind and body. It was as if Ianto were the calm to Jack's storm, the order to Jack's chaos. Whenever he was with Ianto, Jack felt balanced and more himself than he ever had before.

Owen started giving Jack a hard time about how much time they spent together, but Jack shook it off, enjoying his close friendship with Ianto too much to let it bother him. One night Ianto came over while Owen was closing down the bar, overheard one of Owen's pointed comments about him and Jack, and put Owen in his place so fast and so hard that Jack wanted to grab Ianto's hand, snog him senseless, and waltz out of there with his head held high. Ianto turned and winked at Jack before moving away, and Owen grumbled something about new boys and their toys while Jack grinned stupidly after the remarkable Welshman.

It wasn't as if Owen was free to hang out with anyway. He was still dating Diane, and Tosh had started seeing the bloke from the pub, Tommy. Martha had met a doctor, and Jack even caught Mickey and Rose, two of the younger staff, having a snog in the alley one night. In a way, Jack was somewhat envious of the couples that seemed to surround him, yet he was growing closer to Ianto and didn't want or need anyone else. Well, he  _wanted_ Ianto, even though he knew it would never happen. Sometimes he wondered if his developing friendship with Ianto was holding him back from dating someone else, but then they met for dinner and a game of snooker on their day off, and Jack didn't care. He was happy.

The Doctor had brought in a new pastry chef after Suzie's funeral, a man by the name of Eugene Jones. He tried hard, but was sacked within a fortnight. After another search, the Doctor hired a woman named Gwen Cooper. She'd worked early mornings at a local high-end bakery and seemed eager to move on in her career. She was friendly and attractive, and Jack suspected she would fit right in at the Hub immediately. She was far more outgoing than Ianto, and sometimes Jack wondered if talking to Gwen was what it felt like to talk to him. She was more physical and quite flirtatious, and there were times when he couldn't help but respond. When he did, he always found Martha giving him a raised eyebrow, as if he were doing something wrong.

He told himself it was just flirting. Gwen had a serious boyfriend, after all, a man named Rhys Williams who, in spite of her own coy manner, she was always talking about. Jack knew nothing would happen between him and Gwen anyway, because he was far too interested in Ianto Jones to seriously consider it. He wanted Ianto, not Gwen. And even though he and Ianto were nothing more than friends, it would feel like cheating if he were to ever make a move on Gwen Cooper. So he flirted back, but he flirted even more with Ianto, and tried to be happy with what he had even though he desperately wanted more.

But then a phone call changed everything, and Jack feared he might lose the best thing that had happened to him.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Jack - Chapter Four

Ianto had been at the Hub for over three months. The staff loved him, the restaurant was doing brilliantly, and Jack was thrilled with their growing friendship, even though he continued to long for something more. It was before opening on a Saturday night that Ianto received a call on his mobile. He was listening intently as he stepped toward the back to take the call. Jack saw him freeze, his eyes wide, then he hurried through the kitchen, still talking, and out into the back alley, whether for privacy or because he was upset, Jack wasn't sure.

When the Welshman didn't return after ten minutes, Jack followed his gut instinct and went to check on him. Something was wrong, he had sensed it from the moment he'd seen Ianto on the phone. Stepping into the alley, Jack found Ianto slumped against the wall, bent over at the waist with his hands on his knees. Jack thought Ianto might be crying, but as he slowly advanced, not wanting to startle Ianto, he saw that the man was taking slow deep breaths, as if trying not to break down.

"Ianto?" he asked quietly. "Are you all right?"

Ianto nodded brusquely, but it was obvious to Jack that he wasn't. He moved closer and laid a gentle hand on Ianto's shoulder, hoping to catch the man's eye.

"What's happened? You got a phone call and ran out. It can't be all right if you're out here this upset."

Ianto took a deep breath and pushed himself upright. The brief look of devastation that crossed his face made Jack wince; he wanted to pull the man into his arms and shield him from whatever bad news he'd received. Jack resisted; he and Ianto were close, but not that close.

"Tell me," he murmured. Ianto let his head fall back against the wall and looked up to the sky, avoiding Jack's eyes.

"I got a call from London. They've caught the men who…who broke into Torchwood One. Who shot her. Us." His voice was shaking, and this time Jack couldn't resist touching Ianto's arm and squeezing it in understanding.

"But that's a good thing, right?" he asked, and Ianto laughed nervously, running his other hand through his hair as he met Jack's concerned gaze.

"Yeah, it is, only it's…" He blew out a long breath. "I don't know what to feel. I'm surprised; I thought it would never happen, it's been so long. I suppose I'm relieved that they can't hurt anyone else. And I thought knowing they were caught would make some of the pain go away, but instead I still feel…I don't know. Empty. In shock."

"You just got the news," Jack pointed out. "Let it sink in."

"I'll have to testify at trial," Ianto continued. He was clearly moving into babble mode, which Jack had only experienced once after an extra drink or two. It had been adorable when Ianto was tipsy; it was heartbreaking to see him so upset. "I was the only witness. The police took my statement in hospital, sent a sketch artist to get a description only hours after I got out of surgery. Now they've got the bastards, and I'm going to have to sit there in front of them, watching their faces, and tell an entire room how they shot me, how they shot Lisa, how she bled out because they wouldn't let me go to her while they held me down and cleaned out the safe, how they left us there and ran and she died in my arms—oh God!"

He doubled over again, his words crashing out so fast he was starting to hyperventilate. Jack had seen it before, when he'd been in the army and soldiers were forced to relive or remember something horrific. He pulled Ianto up straight and forced the man to look into his eyes. "Deep breaths, Ianto. From your belly, with me."

Ianto shook his head and tried to move away, out of Jack's grasp. He looked like a terrified animal about to run. Placing one hand behind Ianto's head and holding him in place, Jack brought their foreheads together.

"Look at me, focus on me." He put a finger on Ianto's lips and the man's eyes went wide at the touch. "It's all right. Breathe through your nose with me. I'm going to count, and we'll do it together."

Again the man shook his head in panic, but Jack murmured soft words and breathed with him, one hand still held loosely against Ianto's lips to encourage him to breathe through his nose, the other rubbing the back of his head and neck with gentle strokes, trying to release the tension. Slowly Ianto's breathing settled down and the panic left his eyes. He never wavered from watching Jack's face, and Jack found the intense moment almost too much to bear. He was so close to the man he could smell Ianto's aftershave. The feeling of dark curls beneath his left hand was amazing, and as he took his finger from Ianto's lips, he stared at them, wanting more than anything to claim them and kiss the man's heartbreak away.

When he raised his eyes to Ianto's, he was surprised to find the other man staring at his mouth as well. Ianto's hand came up to Jack's face and he ran his finger along Jack's lips before meeting Jack's eyes, and Jack was startled by the desire he saw there as Ianto curled his hand behind Jack's neck. Before he could question it, however, Ianto had closed the distance between them and placed his lips to Jack's, a short, gentle kiss that immediately sent sparks all the way to Jack's toes.

Ianto pulled back, as if waiting for Jack's reaction, but Jack was too stunned to do anything but stare. Was Ianto telling him something with that kiss? Was he was attracted to Jack or was he simply thanking him, albeit in a very unusual way? Ianto dropped his arm and started to step away, blue eyes bright with apprehension, but Jack reached for his hand and stopped him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice hoarse. Ianto nodded, avoiding his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Ianto whispered. "Are you?" The implied meaning was obvious, and Jack stepped forward so that they were once again close enough to touch.

"I'm…" he started, but he couldn't answer. What would he say? That he was ecstatic? That he'd wanted to kiss Ianto for months? That he was falling in love with him right then and there? He couldn't say any of it, so instead he leaned forward for another tentative kiss.

Only Ianto was apparently not having it. He wrapped his hands around Jack's waist and pulled them flush together, his tongue seeking entrance to Jack's mouth. Jack melted into the man's arms as the kiss became more passionate, almost frantic. Ianto's hands moved up and down Jack's back, eliciting a moan from Jack as they skirted his arse. He ran his own hands across Ianto's chest, then back up and through the man's hair before pressing Ianto against the wall and placing kisses and nips along his jaw. Ianto murmured his name, then pulled Jack's face to his for a fervent kiss that had Jack gasping for breath.

Jack wasn't sure how far it might have gone right there in the alley. He wanted Ianto Jones like he'd wanted very few people, and the heady feeling of discovery was almost enough to overrule common sense. Unfortunately, the back door crashed open as someone tossed a bag of rubbish into the dumpster. Jack and Ianto sprang apart, still breathing heavily. Ianto's lips were red and his hair mussed, and Jack imagined he probably looked the same. He grinned at Ianto as he straightened his chef's coat and finger-combed his hair. Yet when Ianto met his eyes, there was no matching grin, and when the man spoke, Jack was shocked at his words.

"I'm sorry," Ianto murmured. "I shouldn't have done that." He turned and moved away, though Jack was certain he saw a look of longing when Ianto glanced over his shoulder at him. "Thank you for your help," he said, then cleared his voice when it came out hoarse. "I'm sorry I took advantage of it." He hurried inside before Jack could respond.

Taken advantage of it? If anything, Jack felt like he had taken advantage of Ianto in a vulnerable moment. Yet Ianto had been the one to kiss him first, and to respond so passionately to Jack's second kiss. Was he displacing his feelings onto Jack at that moment, thinking of his dead girlfriend after getting the call that her killers had been found? Or was he genuinely attracted to and interested in Jack?

Taking several deep breaths to calm his racing heart, Jack decided he would not make assumptions. He would find Ianto after work and ask him directly why he had apologized for one of the best kisses of Jack's life. Hopefully there would be another, because Jack wanted it more than ever now. And if not, Jack hoped that they could still be friends, no matter how strongly he felt about wanting to kiss Ianto Jones again.

* * *

Ianto managed to avoid Jack for the rest of the evening, and by the time Jack was ready to leave, Ianto had gone home without even saying good night. Jack wondered if the other man was still upset about the phone call he'd received, or if he was upset about what had happened in the alley. Either way, Jack was worried, so he sent a text, and Ianto answered with a quick but curt  _I'm fine, thank you. See you at work. I._

It did little to settle Jack's mind, and he tossed and turned all night, replaying the kiss from the alley in his mind and hoping that Ianto was not angry about it.

Sunday was not as busy as Saturday, but every time Jack tried to approach Ianto the next day, the Welshman refused to meet his eyes and made an excuse to leave. By the end of the night Jack was feeling tetchy with the kitchen staff, and it was Owen who had apparently been selected to approach him about it before he left.

"Boyfriend mad at you already?" Owen asked as he waited on Jack to finish his cleanup.

"What boyfriend?" Jack grumbled, packing his knives with less care than usual. Why was this bothering him so much? They had kissed, nothing more. Yes, he wanted to be with Ianto, but if the other man wasn't interested, Jack would get over it, wouldn't he?

"Come on, Jack, I know you were snogging in the alley yesterday," said Owen, and Jack glanced up in surprise. "Martha said something—said Ianto came rushing back in yesterday looking flustered, you looking confused, and both of you looking thoroughly mussed up. Are you not all you brag about in the snogging department?"

Instead of making a snarky comment about demonstrating for Owen as he normally would, Jack shook his head instead. "You're a real bastard sometimes," he said.

"And you're a right prat sometimes. Is that why he's not talking to you?"

"How do you know I'm not the one who's avoiding him?"

"Because you're the one following him around the restaurant with puppy dog eyes," said Owen. He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Look, I'm sorry. I know you're friends with the guy. So what happened?"

Jack frowned. "I'm not really sure. He had a phone call yesterday that upset him. One minute I was talking him through it, the next we were snogging like teenagers against the wall." He felt warm thinking about it. God, he wanted more.

"Do you think he's regretting it?" Owen asked uncertainly.

"He kissed me first," said Jack. "He moved it forward. It was amazing, Owen. But then he apologized and left."

"He apologized?" said Owen. "What the hell for? Doesn't he know you're into blokes too?"

"Of course he does," Jack replied. "He said he felt like he'd taken advantage of the situation, but if anyone did, it was me." He ran a hand through his hair. "I feel awful. I should have stopped him, but god, I wanted to keep going. I wanted more."

"If he started it, he must have wanted to," Owen said. "You should talk to him."

"He won't even look at me!" Jack exclaimed. "He comes up with something to do every time I try to talk to him."

"Look, he's still writing up the night in that journal of his. Go out there and get him to talk to you. Don't let him walk away this time. You're obviously miserable, and from the way Martha and Tosh are talking, so is he."

"He is?" asked Jack.

"Beats the hell out of me, he's got too good a poker face," shrugged Owen. "I'm going to the Dockside with Diane. I don't except to see you there unless Jones is on your arm, got it?"

"Yes, sir," Jack murmured, slightly surprised at Owen's support.

Owen paused at the back door. "Good luck, Jack. I can tell you really like him."

"Yeah, I do. Thanks Owen." Jack stared at the door as it closed, thinking back to the amazing kiss he'd had out there the day before and wondering how to approach Ianto, what to say. Part of that problem was solved when he turned and found Ianto standing in the entry to the kitchen, leaning against the wall, waistcoat unbuttoned and hands in his pockets. Jack thought about stuttering something stupid, but settled for staring instead; he seemed to do a lot of that when it came to Ianto Jones.

"So you like me?" Ianto asked quietly, still not meeting Jack's eyes.

Jack took a breath and decided to be honest. He raised his chin defiantly. "Yeah, I do."

Ianto was scuffing the floor of the kitchen with his toe, like a school kid embarrassed in front of his crush. "About yesterday, in the back…" he started, and finally met Jack's eyes. Jack kept hold of them but did not move closer, hoping Ianto would make the next move and close the distance between them since he had been the one to stride off the day before.

"Hell of a first kiss," Jack stated, and Ianto's eyes went wide as he unconsciously licked his lips.

"So not a one off, then?" he asked.

"I sure hope not," Jack replied, being completely honest once more. "But you tell me. Your friendship is more important. If you're not comfortable, it'll never happen again, I promise."

Ianto stared at him, as if thinking through his answer carefully. He glanced away, then back at Jack with a subtle, almost sly smile. "That'd be a damn shame," he replied. "It not happening again, that is."

Jack's heart about leapt into his throat. "It certainly would," he said, trying to keep his voice casual and not hopeful.

"I wasn't sure about it, you know," Ianto said. "You flirt with everyone."

"I want you," Jack said. "I've wanted you for a long time."

"Wanted what, exactly?" asked Ianto, stepping closer, and Jack saw the nerves behind the casual confidence the man was projecting. So he took a step forward as well, wanting so badly to show this man that he was interested without mucking it up.

"I wanted to keep going yesterday, for one," Jack murmured. "I wanted to run my hands under your shirt, my tongue across your neck, my fingers over your—"

"God, Jack," Ianto gasped, closing the remaining distance between them with one quick step and grabbing Jack by the collar of his chef's jacket for a bruising kiss. Jack felt the same electricity as he had the day before, only it was a hundred times stronger, and he moaned into Ianto's mouth as the man's tongue did wicked but wonderful things to his lips and teeth, then his ear and his neck…

"So," gasped Jack as his hips bucked reflexively against Ianto's, "does this mean I didn't scare you off after all?"

Ianto didn't stop the trail of kisses he was leaving along Jack's jawline. "Nope. I'm terrified."

"You're—" Jack stopped and pushed back gently to look into Ianto's eyes. "Wait, what?"

Ianto cocked his head with a sheepish grin. "I've never been with a man before. I've never kissed a man, never really looked at one until I met you. Terrified is one of many things I'm feeling right now."

"Shit, Ianto," Jack said, shaking his head. "I don't want to do that to you, mess with your head, make things worse because I'm—"

"Jack." Ianto brought his hand up to Jack's face, his thumb brushing teasingly over Jack's lips. "Yes, I'm scared, I'm confused, but I'm also so attracted to you that I can hardly think straight, and I know this is what I want more than anything right now."

"Oh god," Jack moaned, resting his hands on Ianto's hips and letting them caress strong muscles through the fabric of Ianto's trousers. "You have no idea how much I want this too."

Ianto glanced down between them, raised an eyebrow, and brought his lips right next to Jack's as their hips met in a slow grind. "I have some idea," he whispered.

"Let me show you," Jack murmured, kissing him once more before he could answer.

"Right here?" Ianto teased when Jack released him for an answer. "Now?"

"Come home with me," Jack said. "Tonight."

Another kiss stifled Ianto's answer, until he stepped back, looking positively dazed. "Yes," he said, trailing his index finger along Jack's jaw with a look of awe. "Yes. Are you done back here?"

"Let me make sure everything is set. I'll meet you up front."

Jack didn't want to let him go, but after another breathtaking kiss, he forced himself to stop and turned Ianto out of the kitchen. They both sighed in frustration, and Jack was seriously tempted to find the nearest horizontal surface and shag Ianto right there. But he had wanted this for so long that he knew he had to wait, to make it as special as possible for them both.

And when Ianto glanced over his shoulder, smiled, and winked, Jack knew it would be worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing the Big Kiss! I hope you enjoyed seeing them come together. Thanks to Tamaar for looking this over! The next several chapters switch to Ianto's point of view.
> 
>  


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto - Chapter One

Ianto leaned against the kitchen counter in Jack's flat, staring at the wall across from him as his mind wandered. Behind him, Jack's top of the line coffee maker was brewing a blend of the various beans Ianto had found in the cupboards. If Ianto had ever thought he'd wake up in Jack's bed to find himself making coffee in Jack's flat, he would have thought he was losing his mind. Instead, his eyes slipped closed and a smile tugged at his lips as he thought about all that had happened since he and Jack had stumbled inside the night before.

It had been amazing. Not that Ianto was surprised; Jack was a gorgeous man with a charismatic personality that hid depths which Ianto suspected not many people noticed. No, Ianto was surprised that it had happened at all, and that he had enjoyed it so much. He hadn't been lying when he'd told Jack that he'd never been with a man, had never much thought about it, at least until he'd met Jack Harkness. And Ianto hadn't been exaggerating when he'd confessed to being terrified. Yet it had been terrifying in an exhilarating way. His attraction to Jack had grown harder and harder to deny, and it had become so difficult to hide his feelings that he'd finally had to take the chance and kiss Jack.

Tosh had guessed at his interest in Jack. She and Ianto had become good friends in the months since he'd started at the Hub, and as she'd watched he and Jack grow closer, she'd eventually come right out and asked if he was romantically interested in the chef. At first he'd stammered and denied it, until her piercing look had forced him to confess. Yes, Jack was charming and attractive, but Ianto had protested that a man like Jack—executive chef at one of Cardiff's top restaurants—couldn't possibly be interested in him, a broken floor manager with half Jack's charisma.

She'd assured him that he was incredibly charming and good-looking, especially when he wasn't hiding quietly in the background. Yet that was where he preferred to be, much like Tosh: quiet, competent, running things from behind the scenes rather than on the front lines, so to speak. While she had definitely understood, she had pointed out that perhaps those things would complement Jack's more outgoing personality. She had also suggested that he let his natural wit and humour come through a bit more. And she'd hinted at the possibility of Jack returning any sort of advance that Ianto might make, but Ianto had brushed off that particular fancy and tried to forget about it. He could not and would not make any sort of advance on Jack Harkness; what if it was rejected?

And then he'd got the call from his solicitor in London. Gods, it had felt like being kicked in the stomach, the anger and pain and relief and fear coursing through him so quickly it was a wonder he hadn't been sick. He probably would have been sick right in the alley if Jack hadn't come out and forced him to stand up straight, to breathe deeply, his finger placed gently against Ianto's lips.

To say it had been intense was an understatement.

Ianto had felt like he was on fire from the moment Jack's finger had touched his lips. That was Jack: warm and fiery, lighting up everything in his path. Lisa had been like that as well, a smaller, quirky fire to Ianto's more reserved coolness. With Jack it felt as if his entire being would explode, and Ianto wasn't sure whether to run—he'd wanted to run, at first—or to let it consume him. He'd already done that with Lisa, only to lose her so horrifically he'd almost lost himself in the pain and heartbreak.

It was the look in Jack's eyes that had kept Ianto from running that moment in the alley. Blue eyes looked into his, filled with such caring, understanding, and flickers of desire that when Ianto had regained control, he'd given in to his instincts and done exactly what he'd been thinking about but refusing to act upon for weeks: he'd leaned forward to kiss Jack, unable to resist the fire any longer, uncaring whether or not he was burned. It was longing, it was comfort, and it had been amazing.

He'd thought he'd done something wrong when Jack had appeared so stunned, yet when Jack had stumbled and stuttered and pulled Ianto in for a second kiss, they'd both given in to the electric attraction crackling between them. He still couldn't believe he'd kissed Jack first, then moved it even further as they'd groped and snogged like sixteen-year-olds in the alley. He also couldn't believe he'd been the one to stop and apologize as realization hit: Jack was his friend and had been helping him deal with an upsetting call. What if Jack had felt obligated to return the kiss in fear of hurting Ianto even more in that moment?

Remembering the look of sadness and confusion on Jack's face when Ianto had stepped back, Ianto felt the guilt eating at him, that he had hurt the other man, however unintentionally. At the time, he had felt like he'd taken advantage of Jack's kindness, even if Jack had returned the kiss just as eagerly as Ianto. They were good friends, and Ianto hadn't wanted to lose that. He had apologized for fear of having misread the entire situation.

Ianto had somehow managed to avoid Jack for almost two days, until Tosh had cornered him and demanded he talk to the man. From what Ianto had heard, the kitchen had been difficult that night, and Ianto felt somewhat responsible for that. It certainly wasn't fair for Jack to take out his anger at Ianto on his staff. So Ianto had gone to clear things up with Jack, thinking he would apologize once more for losing his head in the alley. He hadn't expected to hear Jack and Owen talking.

Jack liked him. Him, Ianto Jones. He wanted to kiss Ianto again—he wanted more. The thought of more than a back-alley snog with Jack had warmed not only his body, but his heart as well. He liked Jack too, far more than any of his other male friends. That Jack was attractive was never in doubt, but Ianto didn't usually act on simple physical attraction, and never before with a man. He wasn't one for casual shags because he preferred a connection. It didn't have to be love, but there had to be something, and there was definitely something with Jack.

Ianto wasn't sure what to call it, either then, or now that they'd spent the night in Jack's bed exploring one another. If he'd thought that kissing a man like Jack Harkness had been amazing, Ianto had been unprepared for the incredible pleasure involved in sharing his body with another man. He'd half expected to find he wasn't interested once Jack was naked, but if anything, Ianto was more turned on than ever. Ianto had never looked at another man sexually, but Jack was gorgeous, and more than that, they had that connection, whatever it was, that made the entire night truly special.

It had been a night of many firsts for Ianto, and Jack had been patient with him each and every time. It wasn't that Ianto had never rubbed off on a lover before, but that was usually between warm thighs or soft breasts, not against a hard cock. And it wasn't as if he hadn't had oral sex before, but he'd never taken a man in his mouth, or been taken by one. It had been exquisite on both ends, giving and receiving, instinctively knowing what he wanted and able to give it in return. Ianto had not been prepared to go any further, but Jack didn't seem to mind, and Ianto was thrilled to realize that there were so many ways to give one another pleasure that they'd been busy long into the night, resuming their explorations after taking time to rest and talk. It had been remarkably intimate and completely comfortable.

If he were honest, it was one of the most amazing nights he'd spent with a new lover, better than the first time Lisa had stayed for the night. He hated comparing Lisa and Jack, but Lisa was gone and Jack was there, and they were so different anyway. Ianto hoped Lisa would have been happy for him, and suspected she'd probably be little turned on; like so many women, she'd enjoyed watching occasional gay porn with her girlfriends, and had always cooed when they saw same sex couples in public.

Turning back toward the coffee machine, Ianto poured himself a cup, then debated whether or not to pour a second mug and take it to Jack. He didn't want to appear…well, whatever it might look like if he brought Jack coffee in bed on their first morning together. Fortunately he was relieved of making such a decision by a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist and warm lips nipping at his neck.

"You left," Jack murmured, his voice still low from sleep.

Ianto laughed to himself and reached for a second cup. "You were still sleeping. I didn't want to wake you."

"So you thought you'd make yourself at home and start some coffee?" Jack teased, and Ianto froze, thinking maybe he had done the wrong thing in wandering into the kitchen and poking around Jack's home. Jack turned him around and kissed him gently, then stepped back with a grin. "I'm kidding," he said. "I don't mind at all, I think it's brilliant. And it smells amazing."

"Should taste about the same," Ianto replied, feeling unusually confident as he grabbed Jack's cup from behind him and handed it over. "Milk or sugar in the morning?"

"Black is fine," Jack replied, then took a careful sip of the hot liquid. "Oh my god, it's better than amazing. It's…indescribable."

"It's coffee," Ianto replied dryly, but he couldn't help smirking. He knew he made good coffee, he'd honed it at Torchwood in London. It was strange to think that he hadn't made coffee for anyone, and only an occasional cup for himself, since coming to Cardiff. It was one of those things that had been such a part of his life in London with Lisa that when that life had come to a crashing end, he'd left it behind. Like so many other things, it had been too painful, too hard to move on with it haunting him like a ghost.

Yet here he was, waking up on the proverbial morning after—with a man, no less—and making coffee again. He was glad Jack was enjoying it. In fact, from the sounds he was making, Jack might have been enjoying it a bit too much.

"Why have I never had your coffee before?" asked Jack, sitting down at the small wooden table. Ianto joined him and grinned.

"I'm full of surprises," he murmured, and Jack nodded fervently.

"I'll say. And I've enjoyed every single one." He waggled his eyebrows and Ianto laughed. He was surprised he didn't feel more uncomfortable. He assumed most people who woke up in someone else's bed inevitably faced those first awkward moments together, but Ianto was okay with what had happened. He was better than okay. He felt calm and happy and relaxed. It felt right to wake up next to Jack.

Jack frowned and reached across for his hand. "Are you all right? You look a little too thoughtful for…" He glanced at the clock on the wall. "…nine o'clock in the morning. No, er, regrets?" He sounded unsure and nervous. Ianto squeezed his hand, marveling at the feel of a man's hand in his own, so much larger, so much stronger, so much rougher. And still so comfortable and right.

"No regrets," he murmured, then glanced into his coffee with a smile. "Last night was incredible, Jack. Thank you." It seemed like a ridiculous thing to say to a lover the next day, yet Ianto felt such gratitude for the gentle, slow, and understanding way Jack had taken things that he had to say something.

Jack shook his head and grinned. "No, thank you. I had a wonderful time myself."

"Right." Ianto snorted into his coffee, then glanced up and rolled his eyes at Jack's questioning look. "It was all new to me, Jack. I'm sure it wasn't half of what you've experienced with others."

"What?" said Jack, his eyebrows puckering in confusion. "No, Ianto, I meant it. Just because it was your first time…well, with a man…doesn't make it any less amazing or special. I'm so glad it was me, that I could be there for you." He shrugged, a slight blush on his cheeks as he ran out of words. "It meant a lot to me. And you're a quick learner."

Ianto grinned as he took another sip of coffee. "Always have been, especially when I enjoy the subject at hand." He held up a finger as soon as Jack opened his mouth. "And please don't make a joke about your subject in my hand."

"You know me so well," laughed Jack, and Ianto joined him. They finished their coffee, Ianto refilled their cups, and brought up the one thing that could potentially be awkward.

"So what next?" he asked quietly. Jack looked down at the table before meeting Ianto's eyes.

"I meant everything I said last night. I like you, and I hope this wasn't a one-time thing."

Ianto felt his heart racing and released a deep breath. "Okay. Me too."

Jack stopped with his cup halfway to his lips. "You too…what?"

"I don't want it to be a one-time thing either," Ianto replied as quickly as he could. Why was he so nervous? Especially when Jack grinned broadly at him.

"Good. Great. So what are you doing later, then?" he asked.

Ianto shrugged. "Normal day off stuff. I have to take my car in for service, thought I'd get my hair cut, do the shopping on the way home. Laundry, cleaning, then maybe stop by my local."

"You have a local you like?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, it's just down the street from my flat. Good specials on Mondays, too." He paused and took another plunge. "Want to get a pint tonight? We could go back to mine for take away and a movie if you were interested."  _Or just skip the movie for other recreational activities_ , he thought to himself.

Jack grinned broadly. "That sounds perfect. But take away? Really?"

Ianto nodded very solemnly. "I work at an upscale restaurant. On my days off, I like to slum it." They laughed together, then Jack leaned in closer.

"My guilty pleasure is the meat feast from Jubilee Pizza," he whispered. Ianto pretended to be shocked.

"And here I thought fish and chips from Myfanwy's was blasphemy!" They laughed some more, open and relaxed, before Ianto finished his coffee, then stood and rinsed it out in the sink before turning back to Jack. "I should really get going. It's late already, and I have a lot to do."

Jack set his cup in the sink and wrapped his arms around Ianto just as he had when he'd first come into the kitchen. "Time for a shower together?" he murmured in Ianto's ear, sending warm shivers down his spine.

"I don't have any clean clothes here," Ianto murmured back, stretching his neck to encourage Jack.

"S'okay, I'm not sure how clean we'll end up anyway," Jack replied. Ianto moved in for a kiss, unable to resist. It had been a token protest anyway. He'd go home to shower and change regardless. He might as well enjoy what was offered before he left.

"Another first," Ianto said, pretending to think about it. "How can I resist?"

He let Jack pull him back toward the bedroom, already looking forward to whatever Jack had in mind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Taamar for looking this over, as always. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was the morning after. Sometimes it's better to let your imagination fill in the blanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto - Chapter Two

Ianto was fairly certain he explored all the firsts he could with Jack that month, usually in the privacy of their flats, although there had been the mutual hand job in the loo at the Dockside. He wanted to keep their personal life separate from work and tried hard, though sometimes Jack was all but impossible to resist. Exploring the ins and outs (and wasn't that an interesting way to think of it) of sex with a man was doing strange things to Ianto. His libido was sky high, his normally reserved nature crumbling every time he felt the other man's warm breath on his neck or heard his endearing American accent whispering filthy things in his ear.

It had been a good month, not only getting to know Jack's body, but Jack himself during those quiet moments in between, moments that were far more intimate and revealing than their talks before and after work in the weeks leading up to their physical relationship. If Ianto was willing to admit it, he could really fall for Jack. As it was, they were simply friends with benefits, keeping it casual and safe. They shagged, they talked, they had a drink after work. But Ianto didn't consider Jack his boyfriend, because…well, that wasn't what they were, was it? They were sleeping together, so lovers, perhaps, but not a proper couple.

Then again, they did occasionally go out, even if it was only dinner on a night off or lunch before the restaurant opened. But that was all, it wasn't as if they were going to movies, concerts, clubs—dating. Mostly it was a look, a touch, and they were rushing back to one of their flats, practically tearing at one another's clothes in their desperate desire for lips and skin and more. Ianto could certainly say he was no longer sexually inexperienced in any sense of the word; Jack introduced him to more in a month than Ianto had experienced in years with the women he'd dated. And he loved every minute of it.

He was enjoying their fling, but it wasn't serious. Which was why Ianto couldn't understand why something was bothering him: Gwen Cooper. When she had started at the Hub, he'd pegged her as a bit of a gossip, a bleeding heart, and a flirt. And he'd been right. It was easy enough to steer clear of the gossip given his reputation as the quiet, reserved floor manager; his life was relatively boring compared to the more adventurous affairs of the younger waitstaff. And he managed to avoid her touchy-feely moments as well, likely because she wasn't aware of his past life at Torchwood. But the flirting…that was starting to bother him, even though she didn't flirt with him. Oh, she was friendly enough, but she was slightly older and clearly not interested in interacting with him in that way for some reason. No, it was her constant flirting with Jack that was starting to grate on Ianto.

Of course Jack flirted back; he did that with just about everyone at the Hub, even Owen on occasion. And he still flirted with Ianto, sometimes in such a way that Ianto thought it must be obvious to everyone that they were sleeping together. Yet watching Gwen bat her eyelashes at Jack, laughing at his jokes and touching his arm, bothered Ianto in a way he couldn't articulate. He had no claim on Jack, but he still hated how his overactive imagination would paint pictures of Jack with Gwen, returning her advances and taking her home to his bed instead of Ianto. It was obvious she wanted him, no matter how much she talked about her fiancé. Ianto wondered if she would actually take Jack up on any return advances or if she was just a tease. He wondered if Jack would ever make the offer; he and Jack had not talked about monogamy. They were safe, taking precautions because that's what men did, but Ianto had no idea if Jack was a one-lover kind of guy. He hoped so, but from the way the man talked and winked and flirted his way through life, Ianto somehow doubted it. Though he also wondered, given how much time he and Jack spent together both at work and at home, when Jack would have the time to sleep with someone else.

Heading toward the back of the restaurant during a lull out front, Ianto stopped to watch Jack and Gwen in the kitchen, leaning against the doorway as he tried to stifle his ridiculous sense of jealousy again. Gwen had a spot of flour on her face and Jack wiped it off, laughing as he brushed a thumb across her cheek. Jack turned away and missed the look of longing on Gwen's face, but Ianto saw it and watched her step forward, her hands reaching toward him, watched her open her mouth as if to proposition him. He stepped into the kitchen with a cough.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we've got a last minute reservation for a party of twelve coming in at nine. Drinks and dessert only." He put his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels, playing at being embarrassed to have interrupted them, even though he was secretly glad that he had. Gwen narrowed her eyes at him and groaned, though he wasn't sure whether it was because he'd cut into her moment with Jack, or because she now had several last minute orders coming in. Jack grinned at Ianto, the warm smile Ianto liked to imagine was just for him even if it wasn't.

"You're an angel, Ianto Jones. I love hearing that at the end of a busy night."

Ianto nodded, his heart beating faster. "I let Owen know as well. Did you have a minute, Jack? There was something I wanted to go over for next week before I forget."

Jack nodded and followed him out, Gwen's eyes boring into the back of his head. Ianto thought about tossing her a playful wink or even a smug look, but he didn't want to rub it in. What was he rubbing in, anyway? It wasn't like they were playing a game, competing for Jack…were they? No…but he wanted Jack, right then, right there. He needed to assert something. He wasn't sure what and didn't understand why, but as they passed a broom closet, he impulsively opened it, shoved Jack inside and followed, pulling the door shut behind him and hoping he hadn't just locked them in. That would be incredibly embarrassing, locked in the broom closet with the executive chef.

"Ianto!" Jack exclaimed. "What's—" But Ianto slammed his mouth to Jack's, eliciting a deep and needy moan that he echoed right back. They kissed hungrily until Jack placed his hands on Ianto's shoulders and pushed him away, albeit gently and with reluctance.

"Not that I don't love a stealthy ambush amongst the cleaning supplies, but what's going on? Are you all right?"

It was pitch dark so Ianto couldn't see Jack's face, but he could imagine Jack's eyes, full of concern yet still twinkling, perhaps a small frown playing at his lips, though more likely a smirk. Taking a deep breath, Ianto stepped back from Jack's hands and straightened his tie, then reached for Jack's chef jacket, hands brushing blindly across shoulders he knew well. "Sorry," he murmured. "Just got a bit carried away."

"I love it when you get carried away, but I thought you didn't want to do this at work."

"I don't, and I'm sorry," said Ianto. "I don't mean to send mixed signals, I just…" He shook his head, unable to confess his real motivations for cornering Jack at work. What would he say? That he was worried about whatever they had being threatened by the new pastry chef? Jack would never understand and never let him live it down. He might even end it if he thought Ianto was too clingy, too needy. "Never mind. It's nothing, just my imagination running away with me."

"I like where it was running if it always heads this way," Jack murmured, leaning closer to find and kiss him in the dark. "Maybe it'll come home with me and start running again."

Ianto burst out laughing against Jack's lips, the mood suddenly broken. That was good, because Ianto was so hard he probably would have done just about anything in that broom closet with Jack at that moment. "That's the most ridiculous pick-up line ever, Jack."

"But did it work?" Jack whispered in his ear, unwilling to back down. "Will you finish what you started later?"

"Of course I will," Ianto growled, and captured Jack's lips in a fierce kiss. He put all thoughts of anyone else doing the same with Jack out of his mind. At that moment, Jack was his. Jack wanted him later that night, not someone else, not Gwen. For some reason, that was important to Ianto, though he refused to think about it too closely.

Instead he undid Jack's trousers, pushing them down and slipping his hand into Jack's pants. He gripped Jack's cock and began to stroke him quickly but firmly as he told Jack exactly what he would do later. Reaching around Jack's arse, Ianto pulled him close and kissed him hard, cupping his hand when Jack groaned out his release. Stepping back, he reached out blindly, hoping he'd be able to find something to clean them with. Jack was breathing heavily and began nipping at Ianto's neck, his own hands scrabbling at Ianto's belt to return the favor. Ianto shook his head, offering him the towel he'd somehow managed to grab in the dark, and reminded Jack of their plans for later. He left the older man with one last searing kiss before he adjusted his trousers and slipped out the door, feeling much more secure about his immediate future.

* * *

They managed to keep it secret at work in spite of moments of weakness like the broom closet. Ianto did not want the staff to gossip about them, and Jack wanted to protect Ianto's privacy. Owen was aware, and Ianto was fairly certain Tosh suspected something. He felt bad about keeping it secret, as if he was ashamed to be with Jack, but whatever it was they had, he wanted to keep it to himself. He was worried he might be questioned, or worse, judged for moving on less than a year after Lisa's death. It was hard, knowing his fear was holding back his joy, but for now he was too content to think about it much.

Apparently they weren't as good at keeping their secret as they thought. Ianto was in Tosh's office one day before they opened, going over a new order of linens with her, when Martha came in behind him. He noticed Tosh grin slyly and nod, then Martha shut the door behind her and sat down next to Ianto. She reached toward his collar.

"Look Tosh, Ianto's got a love bite," she said, and Tosh giggled.

"I know, I've been trying not to stare at it for the last ten minutes."

Ianto was fairly sure he blushed to the tips of his toes.

"I wonder how he got it," Martha continued conversationally.

"I do too," said Tosh, even though it was clear she had a pretty good idea. They were talking to one another as if he wasn't even there, and although Ianto knew they were taking the piss, it was still mortifying to be teased for something like a teenager. Then again, he and Jack were quite as randy as teenagers, so it made a sort of sense.

He decided to meet their joking head on. "As I recall, I got it the same way one usually gets such a thing."

"How's that again?" asked Tosh, and Ianto grinned somewhat wolfishly.

"Would you like me to demonstrate?"

Point to him: Tosh blushed and shook her head, speechless. But next to him, Martha tutted.

"And what would Jack think, if he knew you were demonstrating such things for us?" she asked. Though his insides froze, Ianto hoped his face remained calm and unaffected. He merely raised an eyebrow in response.

"I'm sure he wouldn't care," he replied as casually as he could.

"Oh, so you're not sleeping together, then?" she asked point blank, and this time the bold offensive caught Ianto off guard. He said the first thing that came to mind.

"We…dabble."

"Yeah?" Martha asked, the smirk replaced by an honest smile.

"Yeah," he said. He couldn't deny it, although he wasn't sure why he'd chosen to describe it as dabbling. They did way more than dabble; he grinned just thinking about it.

"So…" said Tosh, clearing her throat and leaning forward, "What's his dabbling like?"

"Innovative," Ianto replied without hesitation. "Bordering on the avant garde." It was for him, anyway; hopefully it wasn't too bland for Jack. He had seemed to enjoy Ianto's suggestions for the stopwatch he'd seen on Jack's dresser, after all. And they'd only managed to try a few; Ianto had quite a list in his head of other activities they could try with the timepiece.

"Wow," murmured Martha, and Tosh nodded in agreement. Ianto felt a strange sort of smugness as he thought about what he and Jack had got up to the night before.

"Oh yeah," he murmured, gazing at the wall as the memory of Jack's tongue and the positively sinful things it could do washed over him and sent his blood rushing south. He coughed to clear his head and focus.

"Right. Well, you've got what you wanted from this little ambush," he said. He stood up and buttoned his jacket, hoping it wasn't too obvious that he was masking the tightness in his trousers. "And we'd appreciate it if you kept it to yourself."

Martha looked slightly surprised, as if she wanted to ask him why, but Tosh shook her head at Martha before nodding at Ianto. "Of course," she said smoothly. "We'll be quiet little fangirls, Ianto."

Ianto rolled his eyes as he left. As he walked down the corridor, he heard Martha talking to Tosh in lowered tones.

"Why keep it secret? I think it's brilliant!"

"I do too," said Tosh. "But they have their reasons, I'm sure."

He wondered if Tosh would tell Martha about his experience in London. The Doctor had told Ianto that he had briefly informed both Alex and Tosh about Ianto's history. He himself had shared his story with Tosh after they'd become friends, and she had been more than understanding. It wasn't something to keep secret and hide from, it was just painful to share, but Ianto had been relieved to talk to someone about his loss. Of course, Jack had known as well—he later found out it was Tosh who had told Jack—and had eventually become his confidant. But there were times when Ianto talked to Tosh as well, and Ianto suspected she would understand why he preferred to keep his relationship with Jack quiet.

He passed the kitchen and couldn't resist stopping in the doorway to watch Jack work. He was wearing the grey chef's jacket that he'd been wearing the first time they had met, and Ianto had grown quite fond of the unusual attire. It fit him perfectly and with chalk stripe trousers it showed off his form—namely, his arse—quite well. Watching Jack move around the kitchen was a bit like watching a chaotic dance, but a beautiful one, and Ianto could have watched him for hours.

As if sensing someone watching, Jack glanced up and caught Ianto's gaze. He smiled warmly, and Ianto nodded before turning away, his stomach doing that little flip it did whenever Jack looked at him like that. He'd tell Jack the secret was out with Martha and Tosh later when they went back to one of their flats. He was fairly certain Jack wouldn't mind; he would probably enjoy the story of the girls' ambush quite a bit. Which reminded Ianto that Martha and Tosh were now owed some gentle teasing of their own. He'd have to come up with something as he worked.

Instead, he thought about Jack and his not-so-hidden love bite, and decided Jack needed to be marked later as well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such fun with Martha and Tosh giving Ianto a hard time with those classic lines! I hope you did too. I think you'll really enjoy the next chapter and the special guest star who will be making an appearance. Thank you to Taamar for looking this over, and to everyone who has read and commented!
> 
>  


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto - Chapter Three

With a sort of sick fascination, Ianto watched the luridly blond man saunter up to the host stand, hips swaying, piercing eyes taking in his surroundings. He was dressed in tight white trousers and a garish red shirt adored with gold buttons and trim, with far too many accessories to consider decent. Ianto wasn't sure whether to laugh out loud or start a case study of one of the most flamboyant customers to come into the Hub since he'd started. He decided on neither, hoping he could turn the man out quickly, and straightened his black jacket along with his host smile. He greeted the man as politely as he greeted everyone, trying not to judge even though he was rolling his eyes inside.

"Good afternoon, sir," he said. "I'm afraid we're not yet open for dinner. Can I make you a reservation for later this evening?"

The man leered as he leaned over the host stand, licking his lips and running his eyes up and down Ianto's body in an explicitly lewd manner. "That depends," the man replied, his accent as smarmy as his looks. "Are you on the menu, eye candy?"

"No sir," Ianto replied dryly. "Perhaps you should try the clubs on Charles Street?"

The man laughed, a loud throaty sound that made Ianto cringe. "I like you already, and I bet Jack does too, doesn't he? He'd never overlook a nice piece of eye candy like you. Is he around? Jack Harkness?"

Ianto couldn't help but stare at the man in surprise. He was looking for Jack? Jack knew this questionable man? Shaking his head, Ianto drew himself up to his full height, projecting confidence against the shorter man's attempt to belittle him. "I'm sorry, but who might I say is asking?"

"John Hart, his partner," the man replied. He winked at Ianto with a knowing grin when Ianto's mouth literally fell open in shock. Before Ianto could say anything, Jack stepped out front, hands tucked into his pockets and a dark look on his face.

"Ex-partner," he corrected the man, his voice flat. "What are you doing here, John?"

"Visiting an old friend and colleague, of course!" John exclaimed. He opened his arms and moved to embrace Jack, who stepped out of the way, refusing to be touched, his eyes cold and distant. He was clearly uninterested, and John Hart offered a pout that Jack stared down. Whatever relationship Jack may have had with John in the past was obviously over, and Ianto found himself unexpectedly relieved.

"It's been ten years, John," said Jack. "What are you doing in Cardiff?"

"Sight-seeing?" John suggested, turning to wag an eyebrow at Ianto. Ianto rolled his eyes at the man's vulgar attempt at flirting.

"I'd be happy to point you toward the castle, if you'd like to see the sights," he said. John cocked his head.

"Do you come with the tour package?" John asked.

"I can offer you a blow-up dragon," replied Ianto. "Miniature, of course, for the smaller patrons."

"I prefer poodles," John drawled, either ignoring the implied insult or missing it completely. "Though I like your curls better, eye candy."

Before Ianto could reply—and really, he had nothing, the comment about was poodles and curls was far too repulsive to even think about parrying back—Jack stepped between them.

"All right, enough is enough," he said. He stood next to Ianto, his hand resting loosely on Ianto's lower back as if staking his claim, or perhaps drawing strength; either was fine with Ianto. "John, why are you really here? I'm working, this is my job. You could have called."

"Would you have answered?" asked John Hart, and Jack shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't. But frankly, showing up here unannounced doesn't make me want to talk to you either. You should leave, John. And don't look back." Ianto was surprised at the vehemence in Jack's words and could feel the other man's tremors as Jack held tighter to his back. He wondered what the story was, that Jack wanted this man from his past gone so badly. What had John Hart done?

"So no happy reunion, then?" asked John. "A drink after work for old time's sake?"

"I have plans after work," said Jack.

"Tomorrow?"

"Every night."

"Lunch?"

"I'm not interested, John. Go before you embarrass yourself."

John Hart turned to Ianto. "Looks like you've got him wrapped around your little finger. Which probably means you're not interested either?"

Ianto felt Jack's hold on him tighten and simply shook his head, not bothering to hide his disgust; he might have imagined it, but he thought Jack let out a breath, as if relieved.

"All right, all right," John said, holding up his hands. "I know when I'm not wanted. Too bad, I'm a hell of lay, eye candy."

Ianto shrugged. "I have plans after work." The implication was clear.

John grinned at them. "Sure you two don't fancy an orgy?"

Jack dropped his hand from its place on Ianto's back, grabbed John by the arm, and dragged him roughly to the door. "Goodbye, John."

John turned and offered Jack the first honest look he'd had since he'd arrived, then kissed Jack on the cheek, quick and chaste. "Take care of each other," he murmured, then tipped two fingers in a mock salute to Ianto, and left the restaurant.

Jack stood at the door and watched the man leave, and Ianto watched Jack. He sensed many things from the way Jack held himself, stiff and insecure. He seemed irritated and upset and even a bit sad. Not angry, not anymore, and when he turned around, Ianto saw embarrassment and fear written clearly across Jack's face.

"Are you all right?" Ianto asked, concerned for Jack's well-being. Was he really that rattled by the appearance of someone from his past?

"Are you?" Jack returned, reaching toward Ianto's face but dropping his hand before making contact. Ianto glanced around, saw no one, then reached for Jack's hand, squeezing it between them as unobtrusively as possible before letting go.

"I'm fine, Jack," he assured the other man. "I'm not the one who just kicked my crazy ex-boyfriend out the door." Jack laughed nervously, running his fingers through his hair. "Am I right about the crazy ex-boyfriend part?"

"Oh, you're dead on," said Jack. "Long story short: we served together, slept together, and imploded together. I got help, got into school, made a good life for myself. He didn't. I wrote him out of my life a decade ago and haven't seen him since."

"And then he shows up at your restaurant." Ianto nodded in understanding. "Awkward."

"Like you wouldn't believe," Jack muttered. He tossed up his hands. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry."

"What for?" Ianto asked. "It's not your fault, and it's not like I didn't know you had a bit of a colorful past." Everyone knew, given Jack's proclivity to telling tales. Ianto let his voice slip to teasing at the end, but Jack waved it away.

"I'm sorry he showed up here, gave you a hard time—"

Ianto wanted to stop him with a kiss, but he couldn't, not in front where anyone could see them get lost in it like they always did. He did, however, place a finger to Jack's lips. "Stop it, Jack. I'm fine. I can handle obnoxious customers. Not too many men hit on me, but I'm perfectly capable of defending myself against unwanted advances from either sex."

Whatever he'd said must have been the wrong thing, because Jack's eyes went wide, and he abruptly took Ianto's arm and pulled him into the cloakroom across from the host stand. Once more he glanced around to make sure no one was watching, then claimed Ianto's lips with a bruising kiss that left Ianto weak at the knees.

When they needed to stop for air, Jack leaned his forehead against Ianto's, one hand holding him tight at the waist, the other behind his head. "Go out with me," he practically growled. Ianto took a moment to process what Jack had said and what he meant.

"What?" he asked, unable to figure out either. They went out all the time, on their own and with the staff.

"You and me, together and alone," Jack continued. "Dinner? A movie?"

"Are you…are you asking me on a date?" Ianto whispered, and Jack nodded vigorously.

"Interested?"

Ianto stared at him, then nodded, unable to find his voice. He had no idea what he was actually agreeing to and didn't want to really think about why he was agreeing. But he didn't want to say no, because he didn't want to lose Jack and whatever it was they had. "As long as there are no more crazy-exes. Some flings are best kept to yourself."

Jack grinned crookedly in agreement and kissed him again. "Consider yourself taken then, Mr. Jones."

That surprised him, and Ianto stepped back. "Wait, is that what this is about?"

"I don't want other men hitting on my boyfriend," Jack replied, his chin jutting forward stubbornly.

Ianto rolled his eyes, unsure whether to be relieved or disappointed. He'd been claimed, not unlike when Ianto had claimed Jack in the broom closet two weeks earlier. Only this was much more formal. Defined.  _Boyfriend._

Ianto wasn't sure he was ready, but he knew himself well enough to admit that he was interested. Yes, he was interested in dating Jack. Not just having sex, but enjoying something more. With a man. That he worked with.

And that he cared about a lot more than he'd admit.

"Is that a yes?" asked Jack.

"Yes…yes," Ianto finally replied, and the look of relief and desire and something else Ianto wasn't ready to even contemplate on Jack's face sent warm shivers through his core. They kissed again, hands beginning to roam until Ianto felt Jack's fingers at his belt and realized, however reluctantly, that they had to stop. The cloakroom was not an appropriate place to shag, no matter how badly they wanted it at that moment.

So he stepped away, buckling his trousers and finger combing his hair. There probably wasn't anything he could do about the rest of his mussed-up look, or the raging hard on tenting his trousers, and Jack looked the same. They'd have to exit the cloakroom separately, that much was certain.

"You and me, my place, tonight," he told Jack, punctuating it with one last lingering kiss.

"You and me, a date, this weekend," Jack replied. His smile was infectious and Ianto felt happier than he thought was possible after all he'd been through.

* * *

Their first official date was exactly what Jack had proposed: dinner at a new, upscale pub and a movie at the local Cineplex. And it was exactly like going out with Jack every other time, except for the knowledge that this was a date and not two friends getting dinner before shagging late into the night. At first, they'd struggled with the conversation, both of them feeling awkward and unsure as they floundered through new territory. Yet slowly but surely, amidst several joking comments about their discomfort, they each began to relax, until they were laughing over coffee and dessert. Ianto even found himself wiping chocolate from Jack's chin, which got him a quick kiss that left them both grinning.

When Jack took Ianto's hand in the movie theater, Ianto froze and almost pulled away. The only time they ever held hands was when they were having sex. Yet this was nice too; it was what couples did, wasn't it? Held hands. So before Jack could pull away in embarrassment, Ianto leaned over, kissed Jack's cheek in apology, and they finished the movie with their fingers entwined together, albeit with a fair amount of groping and a few more good snogs. Like a normal date.

The most awkward part of the evening was the end of their date. Jack had insisted on driving because he had been the one to ask Ianto to dinner and the movie, and felt it didn't make sense to go separately. When they'd gone out after work before they'd both had their cars, and had always decided whose flat they would end up at so one could follow the other home. When the inevitable end of the date kiss loomed before them, Jack stood on Ianto's stoop with his hands in his pocket and leaned close for a ridiculously chaste kiss, as if trying to play the gentleman. Ianto decided the hell with it, grabbed him, and dragged him upstairs and straight to his bedroom, first date etiquette be damned.

So what if they'd shagged first and dated second. Over the next few weeks, they figured it out. Ianto took Jack to his favorite Asian café, which Jack had never been to before, and Jack took Ianto out to Pennarth for a picnic and a walk along the beach. Ianto casually asked Jack if he'd be interested in going to the theater, and when Jack's eyes lit up, he quickly snapped up two tickets to the latest show at the Millenium Center.

It was surprisingly comfortable and easy, being together as more than casual lovers. Ianto found himself thinking about Jack constantly, looking forward more and more to their time alone and away from the restaurant. The sex had been amazing from the beginning, but Ianto was starting to cherish the little things now: holding hands with someone again, finding a new restaurant or seeing a new movie, laying together on the sofa watching telly, even reading the paper over coffee in the morning after waking up next to one another.

It was hard at work, though. They'd agreed early on that whatever they were doing was no one else's business, and dating hadn't changed their thoughts. Jack may have been a flirt and a storyteller, but he didn't like people telling stories about him, and he was still keen on protecting Ianto from gossip among their coworkers. So they continued to keep it to themselves even though it was more official than before and there were times they both hated not being able to offer a touch or a kiss during a much needed—or wanted—moment at work. Sometimes Ianto wondered about their decision, but then Gwen would start gossiping with Donna about one of the other servers, or the washers nattered on about their latest hookups, and he was glad that he and Jack were not the topic of conversation around the proverbial water cooler.

He knew that their secret wouldn't last forever, but for now, Ianto enjoyed every minute of his time with Jack and didn't worry about the rest of the world at all.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Ianto - Chapter Four

A month later and his relationship with Jack—yes, Ianto could admit to himself it was now an official relationship—was still remarkably easy and comfortable, a fact which continued to amaze Ianto every day. He had honestly thought it would be years before he would be ready to date again, and though he sometimes felt like he was betraying Lisa's memory, he also recognized that he was the one who had survived, who had to carry on with his life. He hoped she would be happy to know that he was doing exactly that. He had also thought that dating a member of the same sex would bring far more confusion and complications than it actually did. No one at work except Owen, Martha, and Tosh knew about them, which helped keep the gossip in check, and they were fortunate enough to escape much of the discrimination he'd expected when out together in public. Oh, there had been occasional whispers and catcalls, but they'd never been turned away, outright insulted, or attacked. All in all, it seemed a ridiculous thing to Ianto that so many people regarded same sex couples with hatred and disgust. What business of theirs was it who he dated, who he slept with, who he fell in love with?

Ianto's thoughts stuttered to a halt, and he almost dropped the plates he was helping one of the new servers set out. Quickly gathering his wits about him before Emma noticed, he continued toward the bussing station, thinking about the word that had crossed his mind. Love? Was he starting to fall in love with Jack? They were dating, they were sleeping together—hell, they spent more time together than a lot of married couples. Ianto truly enjoyed every minute of it, even when Jack drove him mad with his flirting or stories or general spontaneity and extroverted personality. Because all those things, so different than Ianto, were things he had come to cherish about Jack. To love.

Yes, he might be falling in love. And that scared him. It was one thing to sleep with a man, to date a man, but falling in love with a man—with anyone new— was so much more. He suddenly felt that same sense of exhilarating terror that he'd felt when he and Jack had first kissed, and he stopped in his place, trying to regain his composure.

This time Emma noticed as she took the plates from him and stacked them nearby. When she was finished, she stopped and gave him a hesitant smile. "Is everything all right?" she asked.

Ianto shook off the blank stare he'd been perfecting and smiled back. "I'm fine. Just gathering wool."

She glanced away before turning back to him. "Were you…" She stopped, then seemed to gain confidence. "Were you thinking about anyone in particular?"

"Sorry, what?" asked Ianto. She smiled.

"That look on your face. Like you were thinking of someone special."

He'd been thinking of Jack, who was certainly someone special, more than anyone else in his life. "I suppose," Ianto replied, still confused at the direction of the conversation.

"Are you seeing anyone?" she asked. Rather boldly, Ianto thought. Although the restaurant was definitely no different than any other in terms of gossip, he liked to think he had remained untouched by it. Perhaps not. Perhaps it was because Emma was still new, having been at the Hub for less than two months.

"Er…I…" Ianto stuttered, not sure what to say. Yes, of course he was, but it was the executive chef and they'd agreed to keep it quiet. So he said the first thing that came to his mind. "I was thinking of my mum. It's her birthday this week."

His off-the-cuff answer seemed to satisfy Emma. She smiled broadly; she was quite pretty, intelligent and friendly, and when she stepped closer to him and laid a hand on his arm, he thought he knew what was going on.

"That's wonderful. Will you see her?" she asked.

"Of course," Ianto replied. Emma's fingers danced lightly across his arm.

"Would you have time to have a drink with me this week?" she asked softly, raising her eyes to Ianto's face. He saw her nerves then, touched with fear and hope, and could only stare as his brain tried to come up with a gentle way of letting her down. He started by taking her hand from her arm and holding it between his own. He smiled and took a deep breath and knew he had to be honest.

"If I wasn't dating someone I really care about, I would love to have a drink with you," he said. And he meant it. Emma was a lovely girl, and he was flattered by her attention; if he wasn't dating Jack—if he hadn't realized only five minutes earlier that he was quite possibly in love with Jack—then he would have accepted the date with Emma and had a wonderful time.

She smiled bravely, nodding as she squeezed his hand before pulling it away. "Of course you're seeing someone," she murmured, then shook her head. "Although no one I talked to seemed to know about it."

"You asked around?" Ianto tried to keep his voice from cracking, but it did anyway. Fortunately, it seemed to diffuse the situation.

"Of course I did," Emma replied with a nervous laugh. "I don't usually ask out men who are already taken."

Ianto smiled back. "Sorry, I'm a private person."

"And she's a lucky girl," said Emma. Ianto wasn't sure whether or not to correct her, if telling her he was dating a man would make it easier or worse for her. "I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable," she said, gazing in concern at the look on Ianto's face, and Ianto couldn't help but lay his hand on her arm just as she had done.

"Not at all," he said. "It's always nice to feel wanted, even if I do feel bad for saying no."

"Don't feel bad," she said, then pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "But do let me know if the situation changes." She managed a smile before turning away, and Ianto let his head fall for a moment, trying to decide whether or not he had handled the situation correctly. What was done, was done, however, and he only hoped it wasn't awkward between them now.

When he glanced up, he saw Jack on the other side of the dining room. Jack's face was stormy, and before Ianto had a chance to do anything more than frown in confusion, Jack stalked away. Ianto heard the back door to the kitchen slam shut and a muffled exclamation from Martha. Without thinking, Ianto dashed after Jack, ignoring another shout from the sous chef.

Jack was pacing in the alley, kicking at stones and grumbling to himself. Ianto watched him for a moment, feeling himself getting annoyed. He could guess what was bothering Jack. He had shown his possessive side when John Hart had come by the restaurant, but it was nothing like this: angry and sullen.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Ianto asked quietly. Although he was upset about Jack's unusual reaction, he knew he had to remain calm or it would only get worse.

Jack glanced up at him and frowned, as if surprised to see him there. "Nothing."

"That's not true," said Ianto. "Why are you so angry at me?"

He stopped pacing and faced Ianto, hands on his hips. "Who says I'm mad at you? Maybe I'm mad at her."

"Who?" asked Ianto. When Jack didn't answer, he continued. "At Emma?" A curt nod confirmed it. "Jack, there's no need—" he started, but Jack cut him off.

"No, it's fine, really," he said, waving his hand in the air as he started pacing. "I get it, I do. You're straight, you were just experimenting with something new, time to go back to heteronormativity and your regularly scheduled life." He sighed, suddenly deflated. "God, I'll miss you, though."

"Jack, what are you talking about?" Ianto demanded. "Do you have any idea what's going on here, because I certainly don't!"

"She asked you out, didn't she?" demanded Jack. "She's been talking about you for days. Do you know how hard it was for me to not say anything? To know she wanted to ask  _my_  boyfriend out on a date?"

"She didn't know," Ianto said, and Jack shook his head.

"Not the point."

"Then why didn't you say something?" asked Ianto, arms crossed over his chest as he waited for Jack's answer.

"Like what? We agreed to keep this quiet," Jack pointed out. "What was I supposed to say? 'Sorry, don't try to pull Ianto, folks, he's all mine!'"

Ianto wasn't sure whether to get angry or burst into laughter at Jack's dramatics. He tried to stay calm and neutral until his mind decided which way it wanted to go. "You might have just mentioned that I was seeing someone."

"Is that what you said?" Jack asked.

"It's exactly what I said," Ianto replied, waiting for Jack's contrite apology. Instead, he got more challenges.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Ianto exclaimed. "Jack, what are you talking about?"

"Why did you say no? Why did you tell her you were seeing someone?"

"Because I am," Ianto snapped, finally letting his irritation show. "Why would I go on a date with someone else when I'm dating you?"

Jack was silent for a moment, kicking at the stones again. "We never said we wouldn't," he pointed out sullenly, watching Ianto's face closely. Ianto stepped back, his heart suddenly in his throat.

"We didn't," he said, too confused to keep his voice steady. "But I assumed we were…that you wanted…oh…" He didn't know what to say; he felt like the rug had been pulled out from under him. The thought that Jack was seeing other people was almost too much to bear; it wasn't who Ianto was to be a part of an open relationship like that. He wanted commitment and exclusivity in a relationship; he wanted the mythical happy ending, the partner and kids and family and future someday. Slumped against the wall, Ianto stared up at the sky as he tried to sort it all out before speaking again.

"Are you?" he finally asked, his voice cracking. He saw Jack whirl around from the corner of eye. "Going on dates with other people, that is?"

"No," said Jack. "No, I'm not. Why would I go on a date with someone else?"

"Because we never said we wouldn't," Ianto parroted back in barely a whisper.

"I don't want to," said Jack, his voice caught between sharp and sad and sounding more petulant than anything.

"Well neither do I," Ianto retorted. "So don't assume that I am." They stared at one another for a long moment before a smile started pulling at Jack's lips. Ianto couldn't help but mirror it with one of his own.

"Glad that's sorted, then," he murmured. "Even if you are a daft sod."

"Me too," Jack replied, moving closer. "And yes, I am. It's just that…" He sighed. "Sometimes I'm scared."

"Of what?" asked Ianto, curious as to what could possibly frighten Jack Harkness. From the first time they'd met, the chef had struck Ianto as one of the most strong, confident men he knew. Jack had gone through some difficult times and come out of it a stronger person. Though Ianto had come to know Jack on a personal level and recognized the depths he hid from others, Ianto had not sensed such insecurity about their relationship.

"Of losing you."

"You won't," Ianto said. He reached out for Jack's hand, glanced around, and pulled Jack closer. "Please don't think like that."

"I can't help it," Jack laughed lightly, running a hand along Ianto's jaw. "You've only been with women until me. What if I'm just an experiment? A one-off, a bit of fun on the side? What if you want something I can't give you someday, like—"

Ianto stopped him with a kiss, which Jack returned, though with only half the passion Ianto had come to know. He pulled back quickly. "Ianto," he started, but Ianto shook his head.

"Jack, stop," he said, then paused to gather his thoughts. It was funny how he had been thinking about this before his encounter with Emma. Now seemed as good a time as any to say something, in spite of his earlier apprehension; it seemed Jack had fears of his own that might be put to rest.

"You are not an experiment, and not a one-off, and you are way more than a bit of fun on the side." Jack's lips threatened to pull into a smile. Ianto continued. "I don't think there is anything I want that you can't give me, today or tomorrow, next week or next year. I just want you."

Jack stared at him, his eyes bright. "Why?" he whispered.

Ianto took a deep breath. "Because I think I'm falling in love with you."

He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't Jack dropping his hand and stepping away in shock. "Don't. You can't. You—" He turned around, walked away, then stalked back. With a low growl he pinned Ianto to the wall, kissing him so fiercely that Ianto almost saw stars.

"You shouldn't," he murmured as he nipped at Ianto's earlobe. "I'm not a good man. I proved it just now."

Ianto's eyes slipped closed under the onslaught of Jack's lips and tongue. "You're a good man, Jack. You didn't prove anything."

"I'm jealous and possessive," Jack replied. He took Ianto's face in his hands and gazed intently into Ianto's eyes. "Because I'm so in love with you that the thought of you leaving me when you change your mind is terrifying. I never dreamed you'd feel this way about me."

This time when they kissed it was slow but passionate and full of feeling. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled them flush together, thinking about the first time they had kissed, right there in the alley against the wall. It was all he could do to keep from laughing as he thought about them standing there once more, declaring something far deeper than lust and attraction. He smiled happily against Jack's lips.

"What are you grinning about?" Jack murmured in his ear. He wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist, letting his hands slide down to Ianto's arse.

"Nothing," Ianto returned, fingers playing with the buttons on Jack's chef jacket as Jack kissed his jaw, his neck, his collarbone. "Just remembering—" He was interrupted by a surprised exclamation from the door.

"Oh god!"

It was Gwen. Like a scene from a movie, Jack and Ianto turned to look at her, frozen in place, hands roaming across one another's bodies. She was staring at them with wide eyes, one hand held to her mouth in shock.

"I'm sorry," she babbled, her hand now failing to cover a giggle. "I didn't realize…" She waved her hand at them in a vague sort of manner. Ianto cleared his throat and stepped back, hands falling into his pockets.

"Doesn't matter," he mumbled.

"I wouldn't have come out if I'd known," she continued. "I thought something had happened when you both rushed out."

"Not yet," Jack replied, winking at Ianto, who couldn't help but roll his eyes, especially at the surprised look on Gwen's face.

"Right, sorry. I'll just leave you to…whatever it was you were…discussing…" Ianto couldn't recall having seen her so flustered before, and actually felt somewhat bad for her.

"It's fine," he said, straightening his jacket and fixing his hair. "We've sorted it."

Gwen glanced back and forth between them, then quite obviously at their trousers. "You sure about that?" she asked, apparently regaining some confidence, and Jack laughed.

"We'll have to sort the rest later," he replied with a wag of his eyebrows. "Work to do."

"Right," said Ianto. "Er…Gwen…would you mind…" He caught Jack watching him from the corner of his eye and instinctively knew what Jack was thinking. The secret was out; there was no way Gwen would keep what she had seen to herself, and Ianto sensed that asking her to keep it secret right there in front of Jack would only ruin what had been a very intense moment for them minutes earlier. They had exchanged words Ianto had never expected to feel or hear, and to keep it secret seemed pointless. In fact, a part of Ianto wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

"Never mind," he said, smiling at Jack. He reached out and squeezed Jack's hand, and the look of relief and adoration on Jack's face was worth all the gossip bound to fly through the Hub that night.

Gwen glanced back and forth between them, a curious look on her face. "How long have you been…you know?"

"Several months," said Ianto, grinning at the flash of surprise in her eyes.

"Is it a secret?" she asked. Ianto inclined his head toward Jack to answer.

"Not anymore," he said, and Ianto nodded in agreement. Gwen looked puzzled, but took a deep breath, released it and smiled as she stepped forward to embrace both of them. And for once, Ianto didn't mind. He was in love with Jack, Jack loved him, and that was all that mattered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of Part Two! I could stop there, but there is a bit more. The third part is Jack and Ianto, and will feature a few more twists on TW as well as DW canon that I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for reading.
> 
>  


	9. Chapter 9

Jack and Ianto - Chapter One

Jack made his way up the stairs to Ianto's flat, a grin on his face and a bottle of Ianto's favorite wine in his hand. Slipping his other hand into his pocket to make sure the more important item was still there, Jack took a breath, then knocked on the door. He heard a shouted, "Come in!" and cautiously stepped inside, wondering what was keeping Ianto from answering the door as he normally did.

He found the answer in the kitchen. It was hot in the small space, but it smelled delicious. The half table against the wall was set for two, complete with candles and stemware. Ianto was standing over the stove, several pans going at once, though instead of wearing an apron, he was wearing a plain white chef's jacket.

"You're cooking," Jack pointed out rather obviously. It was first time he had seen Ianto prepare something more than a simple breakfast. He'd suspected Ianto could cook given how well the Welshman was more than able to hold his own in culinary conversations with Jack, but he'd never actually seen Ianto cook a full meal before. Either Jack would fix them something relatively simple or they would go out. Seeing Ianto like this, confident and calm, was incredible.

"You're early," said Ianto, turning around and offering Jack a quick kiss. Jack was once again amazed at how easy and relaxed and absolutely wonderful it felt to come into this man's home and be greeted by a warm kiss. Since their declaration in the alley two weeks ago, Jack had felt like he was on the proverbial cloud nine. It hadn't been the most romantic setting, and they'd been interrupted to boot, but he would always remember that day as one of the most special days of his life.

After Gwen had gone back inside, they'd shared a brief but passionate kiss and made plans and promises for after work. Unfortunately, it had taken longer than expected for those plans to happen. As anticipated, the news that Jack and Ianto were together had spread like wildfire through the Hub, and a larger than normal group had accosted them at the end of the night, demanding they join everyone for drinks and tell their story.

They had ended up at the Dockside, and Jack had talked while Ianto had sat beside him, openly affectionate with his arm around Jack's shoulder. If Jack had been worried about Ianto's reaction to everyone knowing about them, he'd been completely reassured by Ianto's arm and warm smile. Gwen had asked a lot of questions, Jack answered with exaggerated slyness, and the other women sighed frequently. Owen rolled his eyes while the other men congratulated Ianto on being able to put up with Jack. Ianto had laughed and kissed him. Right there, in front of all their friends and colleagues.

And now he was cooking for Jack. They'd been inseparable for the past two weeks, but Ianto had said he couldn't do anything on their day off, instead asking Jack over for dinner at his flat, suggesting he bring a bottle of wine. Jack had thought maybe they'd order a nice takeaway for dinner—Thai instead of pizza, perhaps—but to see Ianto cooking for him—for them—warmed his heart.

"You're also wearing a chef's jacket," Jack murmured, setting the wine down on the table and sauntering back over to Ianto. The Welshman blushed and started to take it off, but Jack stopped him by wrapping his arms around Ianto and holding tight.

"Don't take it off," he said. "It's hot."

Ianto hung his head and groaned. "I knew I should have taken it off the moment you knocked. It's utterly pretentious, but it's better than an apron."

"Oh, I don't know," said Jack. "One of those frilly little black and white ones might look—

"Even worse," finished Ianto. "I refuse to wear any sort of apron, especially frilly ones."

"I have an apron," Jack said casually, and was rewarded when Ianto turned around and cocked an eyebrow.

"I've never seen you wear it," he replied. Jack shrugged.

"Not the sort of thing I pull out every day."

"Probably because they're ridiculous," offered Ianto, turning back to the stove. "It is black and white and frilly?"

When Jack was silent, Ianto whipped around again, eyes wide. "No!"

"Oh, the things you've yet to see and do with me," Jack whispered, and pulled Ianto close. "Some night I'll put on my apron and you can put on your chef's jacket…and nothing else."

Ianto kissed him, grinning against Jack's lips. "Still sounds ridiculous, but I could be persuaded," he said when they finished. "Now, stop distracting me."

"Can I help?"

"Actually, it's almost finished," Ianto replied. "I tried to time everything just right."

"It looks great," Jack offered. "What's the menu? And what's the occasion?"

Ianto began taking things off the stove to cool, then reached into the oven for a loaf of bread wrapped in foil and a dish of potatoes. "Why don't you open the wine and sit down?"

"I hope the Malbec is all right," said Jack, heading back to the small table where the corkscrew was already out. "You did say to bring a red, and I know it's your favorite."

"It's perfect," said Ianto. He appeared to be plating their dinner. "We're having pork medallions in a tarragon demi-glace, roasted Yukon potatoes with parsley and chives, a sautéed vegetable medley, and a delicious sourdough loaf from my neighbor."

Jack stared at him before he began pouring the wine. "You did all that? Ianto, that's brilliant!"

"Save the compliments for after you taste it," Ianto laughed. "It's been a while since I've done this much cooking."

"I'm sure it's amazing. I'm touched you went through so much effort." He paused, unsure whether to continue, but he knew he could be honest. "I sort of got the impression you didn't want to cook anything with me beyond eggs and toast."

Ianto nodded, acknowledging the truth of Jack's words. "And you're right, but the last few weeks have been…well, different. I feel different." He brought over a perfectly set plate and placed it in front of Jack. "I used to think there was no way I'd ever cook for Jack Harkness, the executive chef at one of Cardiff's top restaurants, but then I realized I would be cooking for Jack, my partner, and suddenly it didn't seem so intimidating."

Ianto set down a second plate, then brought over the bread with a dish of softened butter, setting it between them. "I thought we could make dessert together," he said, taking off his chef's jacket before sitting down across from Jack. "Though it could get a bit messy. I'm a disaster with flour."

"I like messy," Jack replied. He held up his wine glass, and Ianto clinked them together. "To a wonderful meal. Thank you for doing this."

Ianto laughed. "You're welcome, but I do have an ulterior motive. So I hope it's acceptable."

Jack cut into his pork and took a bite, savoring the flavor, the texture, and the smooth sauce topping the meat and bringing everything together. It was delicious, and he was honestly impressed. He didn't know many people who could prepare a meal like the one before him. He tried the potatoes and found them equally as good.

"It's more than acceptable, it's brilliant," said Jack. "So whatever your ulterior motive, the answer is yes." He glanced up and grinned. "Are you proposing, then? Am I going to find a ring in one of my potatoes?"

Ianto dropped his fork and choked, and Jack laughed as Ianto took a sip of wine and coughed into his napkin several times before he could speak.

"No, I'm not proposing, and if I ever did, I would never put a diamond ring in a potato. That's disgusting, and there's a good a chance you'd swallow it."

"Duly noted," Jack replied with a wink. "What's up, then?" Ripping himself a piece of bread from the loaf on the table, Jack found it was just as delicious as the rest of the meal. "And tell your neighbor her bread is fantastic."

"I will," Ianto murmured. Setting down his fork, he took another sip of wine and sat quietly for a moment, as if gathering his thoughts. "Jack, do you remember the day we first kissed?"

Jack grinned as he took a sip of wine, then reached across the table and took Ianto's hand. "I don't think I'll ever forget it. Best first kiss ever."

"I didn't believe you then and I'm not sure I believe you now," Ianto replied, rolling his eyes, but with a small smile. "You came outside to check on me because I'd had a phone call."

"From the solicitors in London," Jack nodded, returning to his meal. "You said that the men who shot you and Lisa had been found."

Ianto pushed his food around his plate before sighing. "The trial is coming up soon."

Jack could see that Ianto was upset, though not nearly as much as that day in the alley. He sensed an important talk coming up, and set down his fork and napkin to focus. "And you have to testify, right?" Ianto nodded silently, not meeting Jack's eyes. "You haven't talked about it much since then—at all, really. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything is fine," Ianto replied. "It's just that…" He hung his head, then started laughing. "Shit, I didn't think this would be so hard!" he exclaimed.

"That what would be so hard?" asked Jack, reaching out for Ianto's hand again. Ianto glanced up in nervous surprise, and Jack stroked his thumb along Ianto's wrist, hoping to calm him. "Talk to me."

"I…I don't think I can do it alone, Jack," he said, his voice barely audible. "The trial is in two weeks, I've been called to testify on a Tuesday. We're both off, and I talked to the Doctor, he said it would be all right if we took Wednesday off as well…so I was wondering if you could go to London with me." The last came out in a jumbled rush, and before Jack could answer, Ianto jumped up and went to the cupboard to for a glass of water that he clearly didn't need.

"I understand if you can't," he said, talking more to the cabinets than to Jack. "If you don't want to leave the restaurant. It's a long drive and it won't be easy and I'll probably be a wreck and—"

Jack walked over to Ianto, took the glass from shaking hands and set it down, then placed Ianto's face between his hands and kissed him soundly, with all the love and reassurance he could put into it. "Of course I'll go with you," he said, and he felt Ianto relax into his arms. "Why would you think I'd ever say no? You didn't need to cook me a brilliant dinner to try and convince me."

For a moment, he saw the tears in Ianto's eyes, then he was being kissed to within an inch of his life before Ianto pulled away, smiling.

"Thank you," he whispered. "It means a lot to me," he said.

"Come on," said Jack, motioning toward the table. "Come eat the good food you made. I can't believe you'd think I wouldn't support you in this."

Ianto sighed as he sat down and picked at his food. "Eat!" said Jack. "Like this." He shoveled a large forkful of pork and potatoes into his mouth, groaned with pleasure, and earned a genuine laugh. Ianto took a few bites and nodded.

"It did turn out rather well, didn't it?" he said. "Maybe I can actually enjoy it now."

Jack laughed. "You should have been enjoying it from the start." He pointed his fork at Ianto. "And I'm disappointed you haven't cooked for me before. Where did you learn?"

"To cook?" asked Ianto. He took a sip of wine and shrugged. "Not sure being able to make a handful of dishes qualifies me for chef status."

"This does," said Jack, his mouth full. "Family recipe?"

Ianto smiled sadly as he pulled himself a large piece of bread. "Not exactly. It was one of the most popular dishes at Torchwood One. Lisa loved it, so I asked the chef for the recipe and learned how to make it, with a few touches of my own."

Jack gazed at Ianto in wonder, knowing how difficult it must have been for Ianto to choose and prepare that particular meal. He placed his hand on Ianto's and squeezed. "Thank you for sharing it with me," he said softly. "It means even more knowing you would share something that was so special for you and Lisa."

Ianto seemed surprised by Jack's reaction. "I…I never thought of it that way. It's one of my favorites to cook, and doing it for you seemed perfectly natural. It was either that or eggs and toast."

"You do make some mean eggs," Jack laughed. "But you said you had several dishes under your belt."

"Maybe a few more. My mother loved cooking, I used to watch and help her when I could. I've always wondered if it's one of the reasons I went into the restaurant business."

"I can see an eight-year-old you managing your dining room—taking reservations, making seating assignments, showing everyone to their places." He was teasing, but Ianto surprised him once again with an honest nod.

"That's exactly what I did, how did you know?" Ianto laughed again, his earlier tension finally dissipating.

"It was a lucky guess," Jack replied. "I'm sure it was adorable."

"Drove everyone mad but my mum," said Ianto.

"I love it," said Jack. "Just like I love you. Which is why…" He paused and gave Ianto a pointed look. "I still don't understand why you had to butter me up to ask me to go to London with you."

"Oh Jack," said Ianto, shaking his head. He finished his wine and poured another glass. "It's awkward, isn't it? My new partner helping me deal with my fiancé's murderers. I was so nervous, asking you to do something so…personal, so intense."

"There's nothing awkward about it," Jack said. "It's one person supporting another through a difficult time."

Ianto looked like he was going to say something more, but shook his head. Jack could guess what it might be, but knew it was something he shouldn't press, that Ianto would talk to him when he was ready.

"And it would be our first trip together, only we would be going to a trial, not someplace…I don't know, exciting or romantic."

"London can be both," Jack said, finishing his potatoes. "We can go up on Monday morning and take the afternoon for some sightseeing, keep your mind off things. I know a great place for dinner—"

"Not Torchwood One," Ianto interrupted, and Jack shook his head, agreeing completely.

"No, not Torchwood One. We could see a show after, or explore our hotel suite at leisure." He wagged his eyebrows and was rewarded with a laugh. "Although I will make sure you are well rested for Tuesday. And I will be there for you, however you want me."

"Thank you," Ianto murmured. "You know I love you too, right?"

Jack nodded, and they finished their dinner with comfortable conversation about London and cooking. They also finished the bottle of wine, and finally sat back, full and happy.

"So," said Jack. "What's this about making dessert together?"

Ianto grinned and pulled his chef's jacket on as he stood. "I had some ideas," he said, his voice low and suggestive. "But I think we need to explore your idea first."

Jack stood and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist. "You don't want to clean up?"

"Nope."

"So are you referring to the idea with the apron and the jacket?"

"Yep."

"I don't have an apron here."

"Even better."

Jack let Ianto lead him to the bedroom, eagerly anticipating whatever Ianto had planned. He slipped a hand into his pocket and made sure the key was still there; he would wait for a better time to offer it. In fact, he was already thinking of something more permanent than a key. He knew without a doubt he was ready, and hoped that soon Ianto would be as well.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Jack and Ianto – Chapter Two

As the day drew closer for his trip to London, Ianto knew he was growing more irritable, yet he couldn't help feeling anxious. All he could think about was the upcoming trial, about sitting in the same room with Lisa's killers and telling his story as they watched. It filled him with fear and anger and, most of all, with guilt. Guilt that he had not only survived, but guilt that he had moved on. He'd gone to work at another restaurant, where he'd fallen in love with another coworker, who happened to be a man. And then he'd asked that man, his boyfriend, to come to London with him, to sit with him and support him through the trial of his fiancé's killers.

At times it felt like he was living in a twisted drama on BBC3, and he resented it. He didn't want to feel guilty, he wanted to be happy. He hadn't planned to fall for Jack, and it wasn't as if he'd stopped loving Lisa. He missed her every day, and there were still occasional nights when he dreamed about the future they'd planned together. Yet Jack had somehow mended his broken heart, and now Ianto dreamed about a future with Jack most nights, if only he could get through this trial without driving the other man away.

Much of the time he kept his thoughts and fears to himself, retreating into a quiet shell that he knew puzzled Jack. The other man figured it out quickly, however, and tried to draw Ianto out when he realized what was happening. Ianto usually snapped at Jack then, preferring his self-imposed isolation, and after the first few times this happened, Jack seemed to understand that Ianto needed his space. Instead of badgering him, or flirting outrageously, or even trying to distract him with books and movies and music and even food, Jack let Ianto come to him on his own. Ianto found that he truly appreciated Jack's hands-off approach. Knowing Jack understood him so well went a long way toward bringing Ianto out of his mood far quicker than if Jack pushed.

Sex was a surprising coping mechanism. Ianto had not been one to use sex as anything more than an expression of physical attraction and emotional attachment. With Jack, he found it could also be a release, a distraction, and an affirmation all in one. He was alive, he was loved, and he could do this. He could stand up to the men who had shot them and left them both for dead. He could move on with his life and find happiness again.

Sex was also a soothing balm for the nightmares that started to increase as the trial grew closer. Yet through it all, Jack was there for him: every day, every night, through every short response, every frightening dream. Ianto knew he couldn't do it alone, but with Jack by his side, he felt like he could do anything.

When the day came for their trip to London, Ianto was too nervous to navigate and gratefully let Jack pick him up. The drive to the city was comfortable, though the closer they came, the more Ianto started to think about all that had happened there. He gazed out the window at the city that had once been his home, at sights he had once loved, and felt nothing but sadness. Not only had Lisa been taken from him, but so had his treasured memories of London.

Jack reached out and took his hand. "You've not been back since you left, have you?" he asked quietly, and Ianto nodded. "The first time is always the hardest."

"Speaking from experience?" asked Ianto. He knew he sounded skeptical, but he couldn't help it; he was agitated and unhappy.

"I am," Jack replied, ignoring the tone in Ianto's voice and offering a small smile. "I was shot in the army, remember? After I recovered and was cleared for duty...well, my first day back in the field was a rough one. And the night was even harder."

Ianto squeezed his hand. Of course Jack understood. He'd been through his own number of traumatic experiences and had always come out stronger. "I'm sorry," Ianto said. "I didn't mean to snap. It's just..." He trailed off, trying to pull together the miasma of thoughts and feelings London brought out in him.

"Were you happy here?" Jack asked when Ianto had been silent for too long. Ianto smiled, letting himself recall the good times.

"Yes," he said. "I loved it. I did a year of uni in London and enjoyed it so much I stayed. I got a job, made friends, did all those things you do when you're right out of school and ready to take on the world."

"Sounds brilliant," said Jack, encouraging him to continue.

"It was. Eventually I settled into the restaurant business, started at Torchwood One, and met Lisa. It couldn't have been better. And then..."

"And then they took it away from you," Jack supplied. "The men you'll be facing tomorrow."

Ianto let his head fall against the window. "I hate that they shot me. I hate that they killed Lisa. And I hate that because of what they did, I can't bear to be in London anymore. It's like all those years, all those memories, were lost when she died. Not only her, but everything."

"But they weren't," said Jack, sounding earnest. "You still have them, they're still good, happy memories. You can't let what they did on that day ruin everything else you experienced and loved up to that point."

"Logically, I know that," Ianto sighed. "But emotionally…it's hard."

They were closer to the city now, and Ianto gazed out the window once more, trying to remember London the way he'd loved it, and not after the nightmare in the restaurant the night Lisa had died. When he gazed sideways at Jack he saw the other man smiling fondly, his eyes alight with excitement, as he too watched the city go by.

"You look as if you've a fondness for the city, too," he said, and Jack nodded.

"Yes, I do. It's where I learned to cook, realized what I was meant to do after I left the army."

"You've not talked about it much," Ianto pointed out, and Jack shrugged.

"It was a long time ago."

Ianto laughed, surprised at the sound of his own voice. Jack grinned. "What's so funny?"

"It wasn't that long ago, Jack," Ianto replied. "You're not that old!"

"I felt old when I got out," Jack murmured. "I felt old and lost and almost done for. Then I met the Doctor, and he turned me around. Got me into school, got me my first job, then settled me in Cardiff."

"But London is where it all started," Ianto said. He waited a moment. "Would you ever want to come back?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Would you?" Jack asked in response.

"No," Ianto replied immediately. "I think that part of my life is over. Maybe someday I'll be able to look back on it without the grief and anger, but I think living here would be too much of a reminder of what I lost."

"Then no, I don't have any plans to return," Jack said, and he gave Ianto a heartrending smile. Ianto stared at him, surprised to suddenly realize something he'd missed until that moment. His memories of London had been tainted, but he could make new ones with Jack. They wouldn't replace the old ones, but they might lessen the heartache.

"I'm glad you're here with me, Jack," Ianto said, his voice rough. "It means a lot to me."

"I'm glad to be here," said Jack. "I'd do anything for you, you know that, right?"

Ianto shook his head. "I don't deserve it, not after the last few weeks."

"It's been hard for you, I know. But we're here and soon it will be over. And more than anything, I want to leave with some new memories of London for you to treasure."

Ianto glanced at Jack in surprise, wondering if Jack had been reading his mind, but Jack must have misinterpreted the look because he immediately began explaining.

"I don't want to replace Lisa or your life here with her," he said, sounding nervous and apologetic. "But you need to remember the good you experienced here. And so I want to show you a good time, help you keep hold of that."

Ianto smiled at Jack's nervousness. "Show me a good time, huh?" he teased, finally feeling more like his old self as Jack tripped over his words.

"Not like that!" Jack exclaimed, then back pedaled. "I mean, I can, and I was sort of hoping the king suite would allow us ample opportunity for that sort of good time, but I what I meant was that London is an amazing place. You had a great life here. We should celebrate that as much as we mourn it."

"I was thinking the same thing," Ianto murmured. "New memories, to place alongside the old."

"Exactly," said Jack. "Whew. Glad I didn't mess that up completely!"

Ianto laughed again. "You didn't mess up at all. And you got us a king suite, huh?"

"Of course," Jack replied, winking as he drove. "Only the best. Still want to try and see a show tonight?"

"Absolutely not," said Ianto. "You said you'd show me a good time, and I'd prefer a private performance in the king suite, if you please."

"Oh, I can please all right," growled Jack.

They laughed again as Jack drove them toward their hotel. Ianto felt that same tug in his heart he'd felt so many times over the last several weeks, and watched fondly as Jack expertly maneuvered his way through the midmorning traffic of the city. He'd loved Lisa with all his heart, and though he still felt the guilt weighing him down at times—that he hadn't saved her, that he was happy again—at that moment he was grateful that he'd been able to find love again with someone like Jack.

* * *

They were able to check into the hotel early, then grabbed a quick lunch at a nearby café before heading out to spend the rest of the day wandering the city. Ianto took Jack to his favorite museum for a few hours, after which Jack took Ianto to some of his favorite places as well. They were blessed with beautiful weather and enjoyed both the sights and sounds of London as well as one another's company. After cleaning up back at the hotel, they walked to the nearby restaurant that Jack had chosen for a late dinner. It turned out that Jack had trained with the chef, a woman named Sarah Jane Smith. She was a lovely woman who served them personally, even sat down for a few minutes to catch up with Jack. Ianto did not mind at all as he was able to get a glimpse into Jack's past, and Sarah Jane shared several stories about Jack that had Ianto laughing with delight while Jack pretended to be embarrassed.

Later that night, Jack kept his promise of a private performance and a good time, and Ianto fell asleep so exhausted, satisfied, and content that there were no nightmares. He woke early, too nervous to sleep any more, and decided to let Jack lie in. He'd done the majority of the work the night before, after all, and after watching him sleep for a while, Ianto kissed him on the forehead and went to take a shower.

It was only minutes before Jack was up and slipping into the shower behind him, murmuring quietly as if he were still half asleep. Ianto laughed, pressed Jack's back against the wall and kneeled under the water, then returned Jack's attention from the night before, making sure Jack was a moaning, quivering mess before he turned the man around and finished their morning shag with an explosive orgasm for them both. Jack looked ready to climb back into bed and fall asleep, but Ianto reminded him that they both had obligations that morning: Ianto was meeting with the barristers in charge of the case, while Jack was meeting the Doctor for breakfast. They would then catch up for lunch, after which Jack was accompanying Ianto to the trial to be at his side as Ianto testified against the men who had shot him.

The meeting with the barristers went well, and Ianto felt prepared and ready for his testimony, but when Ianto met Jack for lunch, the other man appeared distracted. After Ianto asked him if everything was all right with the Doctor, Jack seemed to snap out of it, though Ianto knew him well enough to recognize that Jack was still worried about something. He had to let it go, however, because he was due in court in an hour.

It was one of the most difficult things he'd ever done, but when it was over, Ianto was glad that he had seen it through. He was proud to have stood up for Lisa; she deserved justice, and he wanted closure. The men who shot her needed to go to prison for a very long time, and he hoped his honest, emotional testimony was enough to convince the court. It had been hard, baring himself like that in front of so many strangers, but he knew that it was worth it, for both him and Lisa. More importantly, it was now over and in the hands of the court.

Lisa's parents had come to support him, and afterwards they embraced him and asked how he was doing in Cardiff. He was surprised to find that he felt much lighter now that it was over, as if a burden had been lifted from his heart, and when he said so, Lisa's mother nodded in understanding, pulling him into a warm hug once more. She asked if he would like to come by for dinner that night, which was when Jack and the Doctor walked up. Ianto stuttered a reply, unsure how to respond; the Doctor jumped in with a suggestion, and instead of going to the Hallett's, they all walked to a nearby pub for fish and chips, which Ianto thought was appropriate as it had been Lisa's favorite pub fare. They raised a toast to Lisa, and it was surprisingly comfortable and relaxed as Ianto talked about his new position in Cardiff, though Ianto was almost certain Mrs. Hallett was watching him and Jack closely. After they'd finished their meal and were sitting around talking, Lisa's mother indicated she wanted another glass of wine. She stood and asked Ianto to walk with her to the bar instead of ordering from the server, which was why he was not surprised when she started to move toward the topic as they waited.

"So…Ianto, how are you really?" She was a petite woman, shorter than Lisa though no less beautiful or commanding in her presence. Ianto had always liked her; he wanted to be honest, because he didn't want to hurt her—or Jack, since he was almost certain that's what she wanted to talk about—yet he also did not want to cause her any undo pain. He had been engaged to her daughter, after all, and wasn't sure how she would take his new relationship.

"I'm doing all right," he said, then smiled into his glass. "Rather well, all things considered."

"Better now that this is over?" she asked, and he nodded vigorously.

"God yes. I've been dreading this for weeks. But I'm glad I was able to do it, to face them. For Lisa."

She laid a hand on his arm. "I am too. For you. I know you did everything you could to save her that night, Ianto. I can't imagine what it's been like for you."

"It's been hard," he murmured, his voice cracking. She patted him and smiled at the barman as he handed her a glass of wine and set down another pint in front of Ianto. Taking a sip of her drink, she smiled slyly.

"But I'm guessing that Jack has helped quite a bit, hasn't he?" she asked, and Ianto took a long sip of beer before he answered.

"He's been an amazing source of support, both personally and professionally," he said, wondering what she would make of his answer.

"Oh, Ianto, it's obvious he's more than that," she said. He glanced away, feeling the flush creep up his neck. "Am I right?" she asked. "I mean, he's gorgeous, like a film star."

Ianto bit his lip, glanced at Jack, who was laughing with Mr. Hallett and the Doctor, and finally nodded at Lisa's mother. "He is very handsome," he replied. She grinned.

"No!" she exclaimed. "Really though?" When Ianto nodded, she shook her head. "We had no idea you…well…"

"Neither did I," Ianto replied dryly. "It's weird…it's different. It's not men, it's just him. Only him." He gazed at Jack longer this time, once again marveling at how he'd somehow managed to fall so completely in love with a man. And yet it wasn't about sex or gender, it was about  _Jack._ It truly was only him.

He met her eyes to find she was watching him with both concern and affection. "He's nice, though, is he? Are you happy?" she asked, and he nodded, clasping her hand in his own.

"Very happy," he said so quietly she leaned closer. "When I'm not feeling guilty, that is."

She squeezed his hand tightly. "You have nothing to feel guilty about. I know Lisa would want you to be happy. Although she'd probably be gobsmacked that it was with a man!" They both laughed, open and easy, then Mrs. Hallett became serious once more. "You did so well today, Ianto. Thank you. You deserve every happiness in the world. I hope you stay in touch more, let us know what you're up to with this fellow, perhaps?"

Ianto nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "Absolutely. Thank you for your understanding, and your support through all this. It means the world to me."

"You were going to be my son-in-law," she said, her eyes filling with tears. "That sort of love never goes away, dear. And I do love you, Ianto. I was so excited to have you as part of our family."

Ianto nodded wordlessly as they threw their arms around one another. Mrs. Hallett laughed as she cried, and Ianto joined her, ignoring the funny look the barman gave them. Lisa's father appeared then, Jack right behind him. For some reason, the look on Jack's face made Ianto laugh even more. It was a cross between worried and protective, as if Jack were terrified of what they were talking about yet ready to defend Ianto's honor in every way possible.

"Everything all right, dear?" asked Mr. Hallett, and his wife nodded, wiping her eyes. She held out her hand to Jack, who glanced down in surprise when she clasped it both hands, holding tight.

"You're a lucky man, Jack," she said. "You take care of him." Jack nodded fervently.

"I know," he said. "Believe me, I tell myself the same thing every day. And I promise I will always take care of him." Ianto was somewhat surprised by Jack's vehement reply, but Mrs. Hallett nodded, apparently satisfied, while Mr. Hallett frowned, glancing at the three of them as if trying to figure out what was going on.

"Audra," he started, and Mrs. Hallett laughed as she laced arms with her husband.

"I'll tell you on the way home," she mock-whispered. She winked at Jack and Ianto, then smiled at the Doctor as he came up to join them.

"Thank you," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you for everything."

The Doctor nodded, the most serious Ianto had ever seen him. He too had been a strong source of support during the ordeal, as if he felt responsible for Ianto's well-being after the tragedy at his restaurant. Ianto knew he had also stayed in close touch with the Halletts. "I only wish I could do more."

Mr. Hallett shook hands with the Doctor, and the couple left. Ianto was glad he would not be there when Mrs. Hallett told her husband about him and Jack. Then again, she had taken it remarkably well, better than he could have possibly expected, so perhaps it wasn't a big deal after all. Or maybe it was.

"You told her," Jack said wonderingly, watching the door. "I can't believe you told her."

Ianto shrugged rather sheepishly. They'd agreed to keep their relationship quiet out of respect for Lisa's family. "She figured it out," he replied. "And it was all right."

Jack pulled him close and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm happy for you. And I'm proud of you—so proud of you."

The Doctor nodded his agreement. "You did well this afternoon, Ianto. It couldn't have been easy."

"I'd do it again, for her," Ianto said softly. "But I'm glad it's over."

"Well, I have every confidence they'll be found guilty," said the Doctor. He clapped his hands together. "So! Now that it's done and you've got one more day here in London, what are you planning to do? I imagine you have a lot to talk about!"

The look on Jack's face went from calm and relaxed to wide-eyed and tense immediately. Ianto could not miss the look he shot the Doctor, nor the Doctor's poor attempt to cover up whatever he had inadvertently revealed with mindless babble about getting back to Torchwood One for the dinner rush that night.

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked as casually when he was able to get a word in. Jack looked furious. The Doctor laughed nervously as he reached for Ianto's hand.

"Oh, nothing as usual. Just me blathering on again." He shook Jack's hand as well, and Ianto suspected Jack squeezed it hard from the tight smile on the Doctor's face. Ianto was silent as the Doctor made excuses for leaving so abruptly and dashed out the door; sometimes the man was a whirlwind. Jack stared after him, his face a thundercloud, and Ianto sighed, knowing there was something he didn't want to talk about, but probably should now that it was out in the open.

"Back to the hotel?" he suggested, and Jack nodded silently. They headed out and walked toward the nearest tube stop, an unusual silence hanging between them until Ianto finally asked Jack what was going on.

"What does the Doctor think we need to talk about?" he asked. For some reason, he was nervous and feared the worst. It could be something great, like a raise or a promotion, but Ianto didn't think Jack would be so tense if it was that simple. He liked his secrets and surprises, yes, but this was something else. This was bad news.

Fortunately, Jack was honest and did not lie and tell him it was nothing. He took Ianto's hand and held tight, as if afraid to let go. "Let's get a drink at the bar and talk, how does that sound?"

"I'd rather know what's got you so worked up before then," Ianto replied. "Especially if there's anything I can do to help."

Jack shook his head, his smile sad. "You are too good for me, you know."

"You were there for me today, Jack. I want to be there for you." When Jack didn't reply, Ianto went out on a limb. "The Doctor…he didn't sack you, did he?"

"Oh, god no!" Jack laughed nervously. "Quite the opposite, in fact. He offered me a job."

"You already have one."

Jack closed his eyes. "He's asked me to open a new restaurant with him." He paused and met Ianto's curious gaze.

"In New York," he finished, sounding miserable. Ianto was speechless as they walked hand in hand, both of them contemplating the unexpected development in their personal and professional lives.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for cliffhangers! This one was one of those things where when I sat down to write the second part of it, I had no idea what was going to happen. I only knew the last line. The Halletts showing up? Total surprise! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
>  


	11. Chapter 11

Jack and Ianto - Chapter Three

Jack sat in a booth for two at the hotel bar, waiting for Ianto to bring them their drinks. He tried not to think about the look of shock and sadness on Ianto's face when he'd told the other man about the Doctor's offer to open a new restaurant in New York City. If he did, he'd break down, and he wanted to at least try and stay rational when it came to such an important decision.

It was the opportunity of a lifetime, and it showed an incredible amount of faith and trust in Jack that the Doctor would ask him to design, run, and even own a part of the new restaurant he was opening in Manhattan, Torchwood Four. It was also overwhelming, and Jack wasn't sure how to react. On the one hand, he wanted to shout his excitement to the world. Yet every time he thought about how amazing it could be, he also thought about Ianto, and what it would mean for their relationship. For the first time, Jack wasn't alone; a year ago he would have happily packed up and moved, but now he had something—someone—to stay for.

Or would Ianto go with him? Were they serious enough for Jack to even ask such a thing of him? Could they survive a long-distance relationship if he didn't? Jack didn't want to end things so he could play the field in New York—he felt too strongly about Ianto to do that—but he'd known friends who had tried to maintain their relationships through a move and had failed. There was so much that was lost, from the big things like dates and sex to the little things like holding hands and waking up together. Jack wasn't sure he could go without any of them. He cared for Ianto too much.

Which made the decision even harder. Did he sacrifice his professional life for his personal life? What if Ianto didn't feel as strongly, and their relationship didn't last? Jack would probably regret staying in Cardiff if that happened, yet he loved Ianto so much he knew he'd definitely regret leaving Ianto behind to move to New York. It was a no-win scenario, and Jack sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face and trying once more to force his thoughts into some sort of order that didn't run in circles. He failed, and let his forehead fall to the table with a dull thud.

"Drink up, soldier," said a quiet voice in front of him, and Jack raised his head to see Ianto sliding a double bourbon across the table to him. "You have some explaining to do."

Ianto didn't appear angry, but Jack sensed that the other man was holding other feelings in check— disappointment, hurt, fear. He certainly couldn't blame Ianto for feeling all of those things. After an extremely emotional day, Jack—as well as the Doctor—had blindsided him completely, threatening to throw Ianto's world off kilter once more.

As he sipped his drink, Jack noticed Ianto avoiding his gaze and finally placed the set of the other man's shoulders and the lines of his face as defeated. Jack thought about what it must be like for Ianto: he'd already lost Lisa, and he probably thought that now he'd lose Jack. He looked like he'd already given up, but was trying to keep up the appearance of being strong and supportive. Jack felt instantly guilty, that he had done this to a man who had lost so much already. He reached over and took Ianto's hand.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't mean for this to happen, especially today. I had no idea what the Doctor wanted to see me about. And I didn't want to talk about it until we got back to Cardiff, because you've been through so much here already."

Ianto nodded. "I know. But it is what it is and we can't sweep it under the rug now. You've been offered a fantastic opportunity."

"I have." Jack stared at the table, tracing circles in the condensation from his water glass.

"You have the chance to build something from the ground up, to create something amazing." Ianto was stating the facts, as if working up to his final statement.

"I know," Jack replied quietly, still avoiding Ianto's eyes.

"You should take it," Ianto finished. He knocked back his drink in one quick gulp and practically slammed the glass on the table. "I can't believe I said that," he muttered.

Jack stared at him in shock. "I can't either," he said, shaking his head. "Why?"

"Why did I say it?" Ianto asked, and Jack smiled fondly.

"Why should I take it?"

"For all those reasons," said Ianto. "And because you'd be great at it. I think you'd love the job, and I imagine you'd love New York City."

Jack shook his head. "Actually, I'm more of a Chicago kind of guy myself," he said with a crooked smile.

"You can do Chicago next, then," Ianto replied, but there was a curious distance to his voice that made Jack frown.

"I don't want to move to Chicago," Jack replied. "I'm not even sure I want to move to New York." He reached over and touched Ianto's hand. "And I think you know why."

"Don't stay for me," Ianto said so softly Jack barely heard him. "I couldn't bear it if you stayed for me."

"Why?" Jack exclaimed. "I love you! Why  _wouldn't_  I stay for you?"

"Because this is important, Jack. This is your career."

"It's my job. You're more important!" Jack sat back and ran a hand through his hair; if he hadn't been sitting, he'd be pacing. "The offer is tempting, it really is. But I don't want to lose you, Ianto! I want to be with you, and not long distance." He took a deep breath and reached across the table to take both of Ianto's hands. "Come with me. Please."

Ianto's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "Jack, I—"

"I can't do it without you. I won't do it without you. Say you'll come with me."

Ianto stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. He was silent for over a minute, opening his mouth then closing it as if struggling to find the words.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that," he finally answered. "If I could start over again after everything that's happened this year."

"You wouldn't be starting over, not exactly," said Jack. "We'd both be starting something new, together."

"It's New York City," Ianto whispered. "It's so far."

"It's not so bad," Jack replied. "Bit garish, I admit, but I think it'd grow on us both."

Ianto hung his head. "I'd have to leave my job, my family—my life."

"It's not easy, I know," Jack. "And I understand if you can't."

"I don't know," Ianto whispered, his eyes sliding closed. "How can I leave everything I know to move to New York, where I'll have no job, no family, no friends? What if something happened?"

"What do you mean?" asked Jack, although he suspected he knew.

"What if it didn't work out?" Ianto asked. He looked like he hated saying it yet alone thinking it "What then? I don't want to resent you if I go, but I don't want you to resent me if you stay."

Jack let his head fall forward with a sigh. He'd wondered the same thing, which meant it was a very real concern for them both. And still he saw no way around it. Jack would follow Ianto anywhere, but he was different. He'd already left behind several lives to start new ones, and as long as he was with Ianto, he could do it again. But Jack hadn't lost someone he'd loved so recently, wasn't tied to one place with family and friends like Ianto.

Finishing his bourbon, Jack stood and offered Ianto his hand. Ianto took it warily, and Jack kissed him, quick and reassuring. "Let's sleep on it, all right? We don't have to decide anything right away, and it's been a difficult day with such unexpected news. Come to bed with me?"

"Of course I will," Ianto replied, squeezing his hand. "And you're right, it's been a long day. We'll figure this out."

They made their way upstairs silently. It was still relatively early, but they got ready for bed anyway, too distracted to do anything else. Jack took Ianto in his arms, and they made love, slowly and quietly. It almost felt like a sad farewell, and when Jack went to the bathroom to clean up after, it was all he could do to not break down in tears over the sink. He could never give this up; he wouldn't. Although he had told Ianto they could take their time to think about the Doctor's offer, Jack made up his mind right there. And he knew exactly what to do about it in the morning.

After sending a quick text message, he returned to bed feeling confident in his decision, and slept contentedly next to the man he loved, knowing it was where he was meant to be.

* * *

Jack woke early the next morning, too excited to sleep in any longer even though they had the entire day free ahead of them. He managed to shower and shave without waking Ianto, and almost giggled to himself as he gently nudged Ianto only for the other man to roll over and moan. Jack kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear until Ianto turned for a real kiss, capturing Jack's lips with his own. Before Ianto could pull him down onto the bed, however, Jack stepped away with a grin.

"You should go back to sleep. I need to run an errand or two before we get started with the rest of our day."

Ianto frowned at the clock. "Where are you going? It's too early to run errands."

"Not really," Jack replied. He ran his hand through Ianto's mussed up hair and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back in two hours, tops."

"Jack, what's going on?" Ianto asked, sitting up in bed and looking worried. "Is everything all right?"

"It will be." Jack smiled, thinking about the next few hours. "As long as you get some sleep and meet me downstairs in two hours."

Ianto studied him thoughtfully before nodding. "How about Charing Cross in three?"

Now it was Jack's turn to look surprised. "All right. Why so late?"

"If you've got things to do, I think I'd like to go out to the cemetery, pay my respects." Ianto didn't meet his eyes as he spoke, looking down at his knees instead. Jack sighed and sat down next to him.

"I could go with you, if you'd like," he offered quietly. Ianto nodded and smiled.

"I know," he said. "But I think this is something I need to do on my own. I haven't been there since I left London, and a lot has happened that I…" He shrugged sheepishly. "That I'd like to tell her about. If you don't mind."

Jack pulled him into a warm embrace. "Of course I don't," he murmured. "Are you sure you'll be all right by yourself?"

Ianto nodded. "I'm sure. I need to do this, and this seems as good a time as any if you're busy."

"Right." Jack wasn't sure of the wisdom of Ianto going to Lisa's grave on his own, but he sensed Ianto would take no arguments, so he didn't push too hard. "But it's a date for later, yeah? We can meet at Charing Cross and maybe have lunch somewhere near the square?"

Ianto kissed him. "Sounds good. Don't be late."

"Same to you. And call me if you need anything."

"I'll be all right," Ianto replied as Jack stood and gave him one more kiss. "I'll see you in a few hours."

A part of Jack hated leaving Ianto on his own, even though he knew it was what Ianto wanted. And truth be told, Jack had a lot he needed to accomplish, starting with another breakfast meeting. He had some things to discuss with the Doctor, and though the outcome wouldn't affect the rest of his plans for the day, it seemed the best place to start.

Fortunately, it went better than expected. The Doctor had been surprised by Jack's suggestion but open-minded, and Jack left the small café where they'd met over coffee with a broad grin on his face. Glancing at his watch, he was relieved to find the shops would be open now, and that he had plenty of time to accomplish what he needed before meeting Ianto at Charing Cross.

The second part of his trip took longer than he'd expected, and he was growing anxious as he entered shop after shop but left empty-handed. He hadn't thought his search would prove so difficult, until a small antique shop across the street grabbed his attention. Always one to go with his gut instinct, Jack turned toward it without even stopping to consider the odds of finding what he was looking for inside the small, musty shop. He was glad he'd taken the chance; it was as if the very thing he was searching for was calling to him from a velvet cushion at the back. It was perfect: small, silver, and engraved with a sentiment that stopped Jack in his tracks and made him swallow thickly. He didn't even look at the price, but ran up to the counter to purchase it before it was lost to him. A few rubs with a silver cloth brought back some of the shine, and the owner placed it in a small black box, even tying a ribbon around it when Jack asked. The price was steep, but it was exactly what he'd wanted, and Jack left the shop positively beaming with anticipation.

He was early to meet Ianto and grabbed another coffee, which was probably a bad idea as he was already bouncing with nervous energy. Yet the nervous energy also gave him an idea, and he hurried toward the Tesco he was sure was nearby. He picked up as much food as he possibly could, from bread and cheese to sandwiches and salad, fruit, biscuits, and a bottle of decent white wine, as well as a candle and inexpensive blanket. Struggling to hold it all but grinning madly all the same at the idea of picnicking in the park, he left the store weighed down with multiple bags, the black box tucked securely in his coat pocket.

He made it to Charing Cross without dropping anything and sat down on a nearby bench to wait for Ianto. He tried not to be impatient, but he was about to take a huge step forward in his life, and he was both nervous and excited. It felt right to him; would Ianto feel the same? Jack wasn't sure of the timing, but he wanted to give Ianto good memories of London, and hopefully this would be a happy memory for both of them.

Glancing at his watch, Jack frowned when he saw that Ianto was over ten minutes late. He sent a text and waited, but received no answer. When twenty minutes had gone by, he started to worry and called. There was still no answer, the phone ringing and ringing before going to voicemail.

Thinking Ianto could have simply turned off his phone at the cemetery and forgot to turn it back on, Jack waited another fifteen minutes. He called again, willing Ianto to answer, and was relieved when those beautiful Welsh vowels exclaimed, "Jack!"

Jack immediately frowned, his gut clenching tight; he could tell from the sound of Ianto's voice that something was wrong. "Hey, you all right?" he asked. "I thought we were meeting at Charing Cross?"

"I'm…" Ianto hesitated; Jack could hear all sorts of activity in the background. "I'm all right, yeah. It's been an eventful morning."

"What's happened?" Jack demanded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Jack," Ianto sighed. "I told you, I'm all right. I was on my way to meet you when I got caught up in a bit of excitement."

"Where are you? I'll come meet you," Jack said. He glanced at the bags next to him and frowned. So much for his picnic, but this was more important. Maybe he could fob them off on someone nearby and let them enjoy a meal on him.

"I'm at Kilburn Park," Ianto replied. "Hang on, someone needs to speak with me."

Jack heard Ianto cover his phone, but he could still make out the sound of a deep voice asking curt questions. Ianto returned quickly.

"I might be a while, so you'd better come by. I need to let the paramedic look at my hand and give my statement."

Jack's heart dropped in his chest. "Paramedic? Statement? Ianto, what the hell happened?"

There was silence on the other end of the line. "There was an incident on the train, a man with a knife…" He trailed off, his voice cracking at the end. "It'd be good if you were here, Jack," he said softly, and now Jack could hear the fear and exhaustion in his voice.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'll be fine, Jack," Ianto replied. "I've got to go. I'll see you soon."

Jack stared at his phone, trying to stop his heart from racing in panic. Ianto had been on his way to meet Jack and had somehow ended up involved in some sort of scuffle with a knife. There would be no picnic, no gift, no happy ending. At that moment, Jack only wanted to make sure Ianto was safe.

He approached the first person he saw and offered them his impromptu picnic. When she insisted she couldn't accept, he told her his partner had been involved in an accident and he needed to be there. She accepted the bags with sympathy, wishing him well as he dashed back toward the tube station.

He'd never been so scared in his life, which told him without a doubt that he had made the right decision. He touched the box in his pocket, hoping he'd have another opportunity to follow through with it before it was too late.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That was not what I was expecting, although I'm not sure what I was expecting. I will tell you that the original draft of this chapter was twice as long, but required several toothbrushes to scrub away the fluff. So it became the rare case of a complete deletion after Jack picked up his picnic. Poor guy. But it's given me the chance to do some things with the larger Whoniverse that I think will make the story a bit more interesting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it is a cliffhanger. The next chapter will conclude the story.
> 
>  


	12. Chapter 12

Jack and Ianto - Chapter Four

Ianto glanced up when he heard his name, thinking Jack had been quick to arrive. But to his surprise, it was the Doctor who was striding toward him, looking equally astonished. A young woman walked with him, her flaming red hair billowing out behind her. She dashed toward Ianto and for a moment he thought she was going to embrace him, but instead she threw her arms around the man next to him.

"Rory Williams," she said. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

Ianto exchanged an understanding grin with Rory over the woman's head. Though he'd just met the man, their experience on the train to Charing Cross had immediately created a bond between them. Rory had been sitting beside Ianto when the man with the knife had jumped up and began swatting at some unseen enemy, narrowing missing a woman sitting with her children. The train car had screamed as everyone tried to get out of the man's way, until Rory had turned to Ianto, exchanged one of those looks that is implicitly understood without need for words, and they had literally leapt into action.

"Don't you go looking so smug, Mr. Jones," the Doctor said, joining them and crossing his arms over his chest. "When Jack gets here he's going to say the exact same thing!"

Ianto couldn't help but roll his eyes, even if the Doctor was right. Jack would probably read him the riot act for getting involved. Yet for Ianto, there had been no choice: a madman had been threatening the passengers on the train, and no one had stood up to him, so Ianto had.

"Wait, you know him?" asked the woman, turning around and frowning at the Doctor. "What are the odds of that?"

"When it comes to Torchwood, not particularly high," shrugged the Doctor. "Mr. Jones is my dining room manager and host at The Hub."

She glanced at Ianto in surprise. "I do the same at Torchwood One," she said, then smirked. "You must work with Jack Harkness then. Are the latest rumors true?"

"I do," said Ianto, more and more confused. Had the Doctor come to see Ianto or had he accompanied this woman to see Rory? "And they probably are." Whatever rumors she was referring to were probably completely wrong, but Ianto knew Jack enjoyed his rather cavalier reputation. He extended his hand to her. "Ianto Jones."

"Amy Pond," she replied with a smile that lit up her face. "And apparently you've already met my fiancé by managing to get into one of his spots of trouble!"

Ianto raised an eyebrow at Rory, who shook his head with a long-suffering look. "She's exaggerating. I've never wrestled a man with a knife before."

"Nor have I," said Ianto. He flexed his hand, feeling the muscles and tendons in his forearm stretch with the effort. The knife had left a long though shallow cut from elbow to wrist that Rory, who worked as a nurse, had assured him was superficial. The paramedics had cleansed and closed the wound with steri-strips and wrapped a bandage around his arm. He'd need some painkillers soon, but for now, it was a heady reminder of victory.

"Don't go making a habit of it then," growled a voice from behind him. Jack was striding toward them, looking both angry and scared out of his mind. He practically knocked Ianto over with the force of his relieved embrace, and Ianto was slightly embarrassed by Jack's fawning as he examined every inch of him, particularly his injured arm. Rory put an arm around Amy's shoulder and winked in understanding.

"I'm fine, Jack," he said, shaking his head as he stepped back from Jack's embrace. "Really, I'm all right."

"What the hell happened?" Jack asked. He seemed to notice the Doctor for the first time and frowned. "And what the hell are you doing here?"

The Doctor nodded at the other couple. "Mr. Williams called the restaurant, and I insisted on accompanying Ms. Pond."

Jack turned and stared at the couple for a moment before remembering his manners. "Jack Harkness," he said, extending his hand to first to Rory, then to his fiancé.

"Amy Pond," she said with a smile. "We've met. Sort of, in passing."

Jack frowned as if trying to place her, then glanced at the Doctor. "Torchwood One?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Amy's my floor manager now," the Doctor told him. "Doing a fantastic job, too."

Jack nodded, obviously still distracted, then turned back to Ianto.

"Please, what happened? It's all over the news now!"

Ianto sighed; he'd been hoping that wouldn't be the case, but when the television cameras had appeared he'd suspected it was a lost cause.

"I was on my way to meet you for lunch when this man started muttering to himself across the aisle, like he was hearing things. He kept complaining that the drums were too loud."

"Complete nutter," offered Rory.

"Only he was a nutter with a deadly weapon," said Ianto. "After more muttering and mumbling, he jumped up and pulled a knife, started waving it around as if trying to defend himself. He almost hit a few people. Everyone started moving out of the way."

"Hallucinations?" asked the Doctor, and Ianto shrugged.

"Perhaps. He started getting in people's faces after that, still waving the knife around. 'Can't you see them?' he asked, over and over. 'They're here, they've come for us! Stop them!' He'd turn around and scream at whatever he saw and then threaten someone else."

"Stark raving mad," said Rory, who offered the rest of the story. "I was sitting next to Ianto here when he got too close to a woman trying to protect her children. All we did was exchange a look, and we took him down."

Amy looked incredulous, while Jack looked angry. "Just like that? You took on an insane man with a knife in the middle of the train car?"

The Doctor covered his mouth, curved up in a smile. Ianto shrugged. "Rory tackled him around the legs while I went for his arms. That's how I got cut, he managed a swipe before I was able to force the knife away. Another passenger picked it up and handed it to Rory."

Rory laughed. "As if I knew what to do with it! I sat on his legs, though, while Ianto kept hold of his arms. He kept screaming so some woman with a sweater stuffed it in his mouth. Once the train stopped and the authorities showed up, we turned it over to them." He smiled at Amy Pond. "End of story. No big deal."

Jack stared at the man as if he too was insane. "No big deal?" he asked, glancing back and forth between Rory and Ianto. "You both could have been killed!"

"Jack, we're fine," said Ianto, trying to sooth him, not sure why Jack was so upset when Amy appeared little more than miffed at her fiancé's rather heroic actions.

"They probably saved someone's life," the Doctor pointed out, earning an irritated look from Jack. "Who knows what this man might have done, who he might have hurt."

"We've given our statements to the police, who said we were both incredibly brave and incredibly stupid," Ianto replied. "As soon as they're finished, they said we could leave."

"And what happened to the man with the knife?" asked the Doctor, sounding curious.

"Apparently he escaped from the Gallifrey One Psychiatric hospital early this morning," said Ianto. "I assume they're taking him back." The Doctor froze, clearly affected by the unexpected answer.

"Did you learn his name, by any chance?" he asked. Jack's temper seemed momentarily distracted as he frowned at the Doctor instead.

"Harold something," said Rory, shaking his head. "Poor bloke was absolutely screaming bloody murder as they moved him. Kept shouting 'She's going to kill me! The woman in red, she's got a gun!'"

The Doctor had gone very pale. Jack laid a hand on his arm. "You all right, Doc?" he asked quietly, all his anger from earlier replaced by concern. The Doctor shook his head.

"I knew a man named Harold once," the Doctor said softly. "He was a good friend in school. He was also very ill, and the last I'd heard he'd been admitted to Gallifrey One indefinitely."

No one knew what to say. Ianto wondered what the odds were, that the man they'd subdued on the train might have been one of the Doctor's friends from long ago.

"Excuse me," said the Doctor. "I think I'd like to know what's happened to him."

He left without another word. They stood awkwardly and stared at one another for a long moment until Rory spoke up.

"So you both work for the Doctor?" he asked, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Is he as much of a crackpot in Cardiff as he is in London?"

"Rory," Amy murmured fondly, and Rory grinned.

"What? You have to admit, he can be a handful."

"It's always a fun ride, though," said Jack with a smile. "We don't see him as much in Cardiff, though."

Rory nodded. "So you've not heard about this new place in New York then?"

Ianto glanced at Rory in surprise while Jack raised an eyebrow. "Apparently it's not as much of a secret as I thought!"

"He's asked Amy to move to New York and be the general manager," replied Rory in a stage whisper. "Trying to whisk her away before the wedding." Ianto wondered if his fiancé was upset at the comment, but she rolled her eyes.

"And I've told you both I'm not going," she said firmly. "I'm happy where I am."

Ianto felt his heart start to pound as a strange idea started to come together in the back of his mind. He tried to dismiss it, but it made too much sense, and for a moment he was slightly stunned by it and how much he wanted it. He almost missed Jack's response to Amy's announcement.

"I told him the same thing," Jack said, and Ianto stared at him in shock.

"You what?" he asked.

Jack nodded and smiled. "I met with him this morning. I told him no. I'm not going."

"But Jack—" started Ianto, only they were interrupted by the return of the Doctor. He appeared sad.

"Harold's been taken back to Gallifrey One," he said. "Though they may serve charges later. It seems his condition has worsened over the years."

"I'm sorry," murmured Amy and Ianto, Jack and Rory nodding their agreement. The Doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I may try to see him," he said quietly, gazing into the distance. "We were close, once…" He trailed off, then seemed to come back to himself. "So what did you talk about while I was gone? Are you free to leave yet?"

"No," said Amy, and she grinned mischievously at the Doctor. "And we were talking about your attempt to relocate us to New York!"

The Doctor snorted. "Well, that's obviously not worked. Jack turned me down this morning, and you've been telling me no for the last two weeks!"

"I'm not moving to Manhattan," said Amy, linking her arm with Rory. "You already dragged me away from Glasgow. I'm happy here, with my angel." Rory kissed the top of her head, and they both stared defiantly at the Doctor.

"No manager, no chef," the Doctor complained. "At this point I'm going to have to hire bloody Americans for my very British establishment."

"I'll do it," Ianto blurted out, earning himself four, wide-eyed stares. "If you don't mind Welsh."

"Mr. Jones," started the Doctor.

"Ianto!" exclaimed Jack. "What are you doing?"

Ianto felt a sense of peace flow through him. It was one of the most spontaneous decisions he'd ever made, and yet it felt more right than some decisions he'd agonized over for days. He wanted to be with Jack; he was  _meant_  to be with Jack. Jack had turned down the job in New York to be with him, and knowing that only made Ianto's decision easier. Jack should be in New York, and this way Ianto could go with him.

"I'm stopping you from making a mistake," Ianto replied quietly. "You should take the job, I told you that already."

"And I told you I wanted to be with you, that's more important!"

"If the Doctor hires me, then we'll be together, " said Ianto. He turned toward the Doctor. "I may not have the experience of a general manager, but I've no doubt I could do it, and do it well. You know what I'm capable of."

The Doctor was nodding his head thoughtfully. "I do, Mr. Jones. I certainly do. And I can't believe I didn't think of it myself. I think you'd be a brilliant manager." He paused. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure," said Ianto, and he meant it.

"Amy?" asked the Doctor, and she shook her head.

"Take it, please!" she said. "Then he'll stop badgering me!"

"Fantastic!" the Doctor exclaimed, until Jack stepped in, sounding confused and hurt.

"What about me?" he asked softly.

"Say yes, Jack," Ianto replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You've already been offered the job."

"And I already turned it down," Jack pointed out. The Doctor waved his hand.

"Water under the bridge, Jack! I wanted you from the start. If I get you both, we'll have the best restaurant in town!"

Jack still looked hesitant. He glanced from the Doctor to the others and back to the Doctor. "Excuse us for a moment?" he asked, and he pulled Ianto away for some privacy.

"What's wrong?" asked Ianto.

"I don't understand why you're doing this," Jack replied. "Last night you said you didn't want to start over, that it was too hard to leave everything behind."

Ianto sighed. "It will be hard, I know that. But at least I'm not unemployed, or on my own. It'll be like you said last night, starting something new  _together_."

Jack searched his face as if trying to find answers to something he didn't understand. "But why? What changed your mind? It's not the adrenaline talking, is it?"

Ianto laughed. "No, I don't think so. I didn't know I was going to say it until I said it, but it feels right now that I have. I don't regret it."

"It's only been five minutes," Jack pointed out.

"I've been thinking about it all morning," Ianto replied. He led Jack to a nearby bench and motioned him to sit down before joining him. "Ever since you left. I thought you might go to the Doctor to talk about it, although I didn't expect you to turn him down so quickly."

Jack leaned forward and kissed him. "You're more important to me." He paused and took Ianto's hand. "Though to be honest, I had worked it out so that I could still be involved in the project without moving to New York. Consulting, training, those sorts of things."

"That's…that's amazing," said Ianto, glancing down at their hands. "But I still can't believe you'd give up so much for me."

"Why not?" asked Jack. "Aren't you offering to do the same?"

Ianto smiled to himself; Jack would see it that way. "I suppose. Perhaps if I'd followed blindly, with no job, no prospects, nothing. But it's different now." He took a deep breath and plunged on. He'd done a lot of thinking over the last several hours and needed to share some of the things he'd realized in their short time but eventful time apart.

"I went to the cemetery," he started, and felt Jack squeeze his hand in sympathy. "It was hard, yet at the same time it wasn't. I had so much I wanted to tell her." He shook his head, still amazed at how different it had turned out from what he had expected. "I took several extra handkerchiefs and everything, but as I sat there, I found that I was…well, I was all right."

Jack didn't say anything. Ianto glanced at the others, who were talking quietly with a police officer. He decided he needed to finish with Jack first before returning to them.

"I still miss her and I did need one of those handkerchiefs," Ianto said, glancing away, "but then I started telling her about the trial, and a strange feeling came over me. It's as if yesterday really did help me find closure."

"Even if they're not convicted?" Jack asked hesitantly, and Ianto nodded.

"Even if they're not convicted," he repeated. "Though I've no doubt they will be found guilty of their crimes. I think testifying yesterday gave me the strength to put it all behind me. Not to forget, but to move on and not let it dictate my life any longer."

"I'm so glad for you," Jack murmured, and Ianto actually laughed.

"Oh, it gets better!" he exclaimed. "I told her about you, all about you."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "About me?" Ianto nodded, waiting for Jack's natural curiosity. "So what did you say?"

"I told her I'd met this bloke," Ianto replied casually. "That he was a bit of all right and sort of into me and a pretty good cook—"

Jack growled and Ianto couldn't help but laugh. "A bit of all right?" he demanded.

Ianto leaned forward to kiss away Jack's frown. "Fine, I told her you were gorgeous, smart, and kind." He paused for a breath and grew very serious. "I told her how you'd helped me through the most difficult time of my life. That I'd somehow fallen in love with you. And that I wanted to be with you, no matter where we were."

Jack looked moved by his simple speech, but before he could reply, Ianto continued.

"And you know what? I didn't feel guilty. I thought I'd feel so guilty for moving on after losing her, but I didn't. I don't. I feel stronger." He gazed into Jack's eyes and tried not to choke up. "I feel whole. Coming home, to Cardiff, gave me meaning again. You gave me meaning."

Jack's eyes were bright with tears, which made Ianto chuckle as he continued. "That's when I realized it's you, Jack. Only you. It's not where I live or what I do for a living. It's the people we love, and I love you. I want to be with you. And when I was on that train this morning and everything was going to shit, all I could think about was seeing you again."

"I'm so glad you're all right," Jack said, sounding both relieved and in awe. "What you did today was amazing."

"Not really!" Ianto laughed out loud. "I'm not sure either one of us had any idea what we were doing. But I felt stronger when I left the cemetery. I knew what I wanted. And that helped me stand up to the man on the train."

Jack nodded. "You not only stood up to your attackers in court, but you stopped it from happening again on that train, you know. That's amazing in my book."

"You don't read enough, then," Ianto replied, and they both laughed.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Jack, still sounding unsure. Ianto nodded again.

"Think about it. What are the chances that I would meet Rory Williams on this train? That his fiancé works for the Doctor? That he's asked her to move to New York only she doesn't want to go?"

"Astronomical," murmured Jack.

"It's not a coincidence," said Ianto. "It's destiny, fate, call it what you will. It's a sign and I'm reading it loud and clear. We're going to New York."

"Together," said Jack.

"Together," Ianto replied, relieved to have made it through his impromptu speech without making a complete fool of himself. Jack glanced down and nodded, then grinned suddenly and reached into his pocket.

"Then there's nothing for it," he said, pulling out a black box. "I was going to do this with a lot more flourish—picnic in the park, wine, romance—but if you can move us to New York just like that, then I can do you one better."

He pulled out a black box.

"Jack…" Ianto started, his heart in his throat. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. Now? In the middle of London, with police everywhere and news cameras recording everything? Jack grinned again.

"Marry me."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so different than what I originally wrote. But I wanted a small snag, and this sort of hit the spot with all the Doctor Who connections. I'm not very familiar with Rory and Amy, so hopefully they are not too off. There is one more chapter, and I'm pretty sure it will require a toothbrush to clean up the fluff. It is shamefully self-indulgent. If you want darkness and angst, read something else! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for still reading!
> 
>  


	13. Chapter 13

Jack and Ianto - Chapter Five

"Marry me."

"What?" stuttered Ianto. Jack grinned again; he'd caught the man completely unprepared and although he was terrified, he was also thrilled to have surprised Ianto.

"Marry me. I was going to ask later, to prove that I mean it, that I don't want to leave you."

"You don't have to prove anything, Jack." Ianto laughed somewhat nervously, but Jack grinned wider, excited now, and held out the box.

"Open it," he said. "Go on."

Ianto took the box, still eyeing Jack warily. He untied the ribbon and lifted the cover, and Jack almost crowed with delight when Ianto gasped at the gift within. It was exactly what Jack had hoped to find when he'd set out that morning: a silver pocket watch with a sturdy chain. Etched around the edges, there was a scripted engraving on the back. Jack had never been so certain that he was meant to find something as when he'd seen the watch and read the inscription.

Gently taking Ianto's now shaking hand, Jack turned the watch over. "Read it," he whispered, his voice cracking.

" _Seize the moments of happiness, love and be loved! That is the only reality in the world, all else is folly_."

Ianto's head shot up, his eyes wide. "I don't understand…" he trailed off, his fingers running along the edges of the watch, his eyes bright.

"I wanted you to have a symbol of some sort," Jack said, trying to recall the simple speech he'd prepared and failing completely. "You've got more than enough cufflinks and tie tacs, and you don't seem like a necklace or bracelet kind of bloke. I know a pocket watch isn't the same, but I didn't know how you'd feel about a ring."

"A ring?" Ianto asked, his voice an octave higher. Jack laughed joyfully and kissed him again before sitting back.

"A ring is more traditional," Jack pointed out. "But we haven't always followed tradition. So I'm seizing the moment and offering a watch in lieu of a ring. And myself, if you'll have me."

"Jack, are you really asking—"

"You to spend the rest of your life with me?" Jack finished. "That's exactly what I'm doing. I meant everything I said, and I want to make it official. If we're going to do this…let's go all the way."

"Official." Ianto stared at him, apparently speechless. He looked down at the watch, once again tracing his fingers along the edges and over the engraved words. Jack waited as patiently as he could, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He knew he might be moving fast, but he was ready. He hoped Ianto was as well.

"Ianto?" he whispered. "You're killing me here."

Ianto glanced up again. "It's a stopwatch," he said. He held it up and clicked the button on top. "It keeps time."

Now it was Jack's turn to stare at the watch, completely dismayed and wondering how he could have screwed up so badly. It had seemed so perfect the moment he had found it in the antique shop that he hadn't even realized it wasn't the right kind of watch. He suddenly wanted to turn back time and take it all back to spare them both the embarrassment.

Yet to his surprise, Ianto started laughing. He was apparently tearing up as well, because he wiped his eyes as he met Jack's confused, worried gaze. "My grandfather had something like this. I loved playing with it as a kid." He leaned forward and kissed Jack, who felt as if the awkward moment was all happening to someone else. "It's perfect, Jack. Thank you."

"Er, you're welcome," Jack replied. He was still confused. Ianto laughed again.

"Don't be disappointed!" he exclaimed, then grinned. "Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch, after all. Especially since we broke yours a while back."

Jack stared at him. They had broken Jack's stopwatch during one exceptionally passionate night of exploration, but he'd completely forgotten about it. Perhaps his subconscious had somehow recognized Ianto's fascination with it. "I can think of a few," Jack offered, somewhat hesitantly.

"There's quite a list," Ianto replied. He leaned over to kiss Jack once more, a long, passionate kiss that left Jack even more confused. "What's wrong?" he asked when Jack continued to frown.

"Well…" Jack hesitated, then shrugged. "You haven't actually answered my question, you know."

"Your—oh!" Ianto glanced down at the watch before he looked up and nodded. "All right."

"You want to get married?" Jack asked, wanting to be sure.

"I don't know if that's the right term for it," Ianto replied dryly, "but I want to be with you. I love you too much to say no."

Jack shook his head. "I understand if you're not ready," he started, but Ianto stopped him with another kiss.

"I'm ready," he whispered against Jack's lips. "Whatever it's called, I'm ready." He smiled and glanced away before meeting Jack's eyes. "I realized it this morning."

"Ianto Jones, have you been thinking about getting married too?" Jack teased. Ianto nodded, his face still serious. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box that was slightly smaller than the watch box and held it out to Jack.

"I wasn't sure how you'd feel about a ring either," he said softly, echoing Jack's words. "So I'm offering this in lieu of a ring. And myself, if you'll have me."

Jack was stunned. He imagined he probably looked a bit like Ianto had when Jack had pulled out his own box. He stared at it, just as Ianto had, until the other man gently nudged him to open it.

Inside were a pair of beautiful square cufflinks, brushed silver inset with black onyx. The edges were intricately etched with Celtic knotwork, and a brilliant blue stone sat in the middle of the black. They were obviously high quality, and Jack suspected rather old as well.

"They're breathtaking," he said, taking one out of the box and holding it up close. It was truly a work of the finest craftsmanship; Jack wasn't sure he'd ever owned anything so fine.

"You can wear them with your new dinner jacket," Ianto replied. Jack glanced up sharply.

"Dinner jacket?" he asked stupidly. Ianto grinned and leaned forward.

"I'm not doing this in jeans and a jumper," he replied. Jack glanced down at the cufflinks, then back up in surprise.

"You were serious," he said. "You really were thinking about getting married."

"Of course I was," Ianto replied, obviously holding back a laugh. "I didn't think it'd happen today, though!"

"You were planning this," he said. Tucking the cufflinks back into the box, he shook his head in amazement. "How long?"

"They were my grandfather's," said Ianto. "One of the original center stones went missing years ago, so I had them set with the blue topaz." He paused and smiled somewhat sheepishly. "Last week."

"No!" Jack exclaimed. "But you've been so…so…"

"Distracted, I know," Ianto replied, agreeing completely. "I've been a right mess. But I realized in the middle of it all that you've been there for me every step of the way, from the moment you slipped up at the pub that you knew about my past." He took a deep breath. "I don't know why I brought them with me, I honestly wasn't thinking about anything like this. Not here, not now. I had planned for them to be a gift, a thank you, when we got back." He shook his head. "I'd even thought about getting tickets to the opera, so you'd have a reason to wear them somewhere nice."

"I have an even better reason to wear them," said Jack, still gazing at the beautiful gift in awe. "So why now?"

"It's like I already said: it's you, Jack. I want to be with you," Ianto replied. "Seize the moment, right?"

"The moment was perfect," said Jack, and he pulled Ianto close and kissed him hard.

"Thank you," he whispered when they broke apart.

"For what?" Ianto asked.

"For the cufflinks, and for saying yes."

Ianto smiled. "Well, thank you."

"For what?" Jack teased.

"For coming with me," Ianto replied. "For the watch. For saying yes." He punctuated his words with another kiss, this one accompanied by twinkling eyes. "And for putting up with me while we plan this thing."

Jack laughed. "What's there to plan? We both say 'I do' and sign the register. Done."

"Jack…" Ianto warned him.

"Oh, wait, there is something else!" Jack exclaimed, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the key he'd been carrying for weeks. "Move in with me until New York. It'll be easier to plan that way." He winked and Ianto rewarded him with a laugh. He also took the key and turned it around his fingers a few times.

"Yes," he said softly, the one simple word filled with such love and conviction that Jack finally let out the whoop he'd been holding back. He didn't care if the Doctor was watching, if several police had stopped to watch, if a news camera had caught it all on video. It was the most amazing moment of his life, and he wouldn't change it for the world.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters are usually much longer, but I've been sitting on this for a while without it changing much, which tells me this is exactly how it's supposed to be—short but sweet! The quotation is from 'War and Peace' by Leo Tolstoy. When I originally wrote this story, I had hoped to wrap it up with an epilogue. But it never happened, and so this is the end of this story, though only the beginning for Jack and Ianto. I hope you enjoyed the journey. Thank you for reading!
> 
>  


End file.
